Lucky 51
by roni617
Summary: Jumonji Kazuki has always been popular with girls. So when he gets a hot new neighbor Toganou and Kuroki can't help but cry at how lucky he is. But is having this neighbor really lucky? JumonjixOC  rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was the day before the Deimon Devil bat's match against the Bandou Spiders, and practice was over. The Ha-Ha brothers were making their way home, stopping in front of Jumonji's house since his was the closest to the school's. Kuroki and Toganou were about to leave when Toganou made an observation.

"Oi, Kazu, I didn't know you were getting a new neighbor."

Jumonji gave a 'Ha?' and turned to where Toganou was looking. Next to Jumonji's house was an apartment complex and there on the second floor were movers taking in boxes to one of the apartments. The 'eldest brother' looked on in thought before speaking.

"Oh yeah, I remember some of the granny's were talking about someone moving in, I guess this is who they were talking about."

The Ha-Brothers stood watching the apartment door waiting to see who Jumonji's new neighbor would be. They heard a female voice coming from within the apartment and then out walked a girl who looked about their age, she had long black hair that reached down to her lower back and was cut into layers. Her skin was caramel colored and she seemed to be in good shape. Her figure was curvy and was shown off by the black leather pants she was wearing she also donned an oversized sweater that hung off of one of her shoulders. Black combat boots finished her ensemble and all together she had a rough edge to her. She was obviously pretty but one feature stood out the most, amber colored eyes offset her caramel skin and one couldn't help but be sucked into pools of gold. The Ha- Brothers looked on dumbstruck at the girl on the balcony before Toganou and Kuroki snapped out of their stupor and instead opted to sulking and shedding tears.

"Man, Jumonji would be the guy to have a neighbor who looks like _that._ It really pisses me off." Toganou fumed before hanging his head in defeat. Kuroki nodded in agreement to his friend's statement and gave his own as well.

"Yeah, Jumonji always gets girls confessing to him and gets chocolates for Valentines Day, it's just not fair, when will it be our turn?"

Jumonji looked at his despairing friends with a sweat drop forming on his brow and just waved good bye at their retreating figures. He was about to walk inside his own home when he heard what seemed to be an argument from his new neighbor's apartment. He turned back and watched as the movers were being overly touchy with the young of the movers had a perverted grin spread over his face as he spoke

."Come on girlie we told you that we'd forget about the service fee if you just agreed to have some fun with us. Why are you being so stubborn?"

The other two movers laughed and started grabbing at the girl using they're combined strength to hold her down. But their target wasn't exactly a pushover, she struggled against their grasps and sneered as they kept advancing towards her.

" Get your filthy hands off me you fucking dirty old pigs, like anyone would want to fuck you, your tiny wrinkled dicks are not worth my time."

Her words served to piss off the movers and one picked up his hand ready to strike, but just before he made contact with her face his arm was caught, but not only that the girl had managed to move away and free herself from her three attackers. The movers turned to see who had interrupted their fun session and saw Jumonji standing there an expression of anger but more so than that it was one of disgust.

" How is it fair that three grown men try to attack a girl Haa?"

One of the movers was about to yell at Jumonji to mind his own business but his statement was cut short when a fist collided with the side of his face causing him to lose three teeth. The other two movers were about to lunge at Jumonji when they realized that the one who had punched their comrade in the face was not Jumonji but rather the girl they were harassing not 5 minutes earlier. The men looked on in a mix of shock and fear before they too fell victims to a fury of punches and kicks coming now from both the girl and Jumonji. The three perverted movers scrambled away with what little dignity they had left after getting their asses kicked by a teenage girl, but were still in hearing distance and heard the girl yell after them.

"Yeah that's right you fucking dirty pigs! And you better not even think of trying that shit with anyone else 'cause I'll find out and cut off your tiny wrinkled dicks you got that!"

With that the movers sped away in their truck vowing to never try that again because somehow they felt that little girl was being serious when she threatened to castrate them if they did. Back on the balcony the girl laughed as she watched the truck drive away and Jumonji just stared at her. She turned towards him still laughing and he couldn't help thinking how much prettier she was when she smiled. He snapped back to reality when he realized she was talking to him.

"So thanks for coming up here to help me with those fucking pigs neighbor, I'm Morita Tsuki what's your name?"

He smiled at her words of thanks and scratched the back of his head. "Nah, don't mention it I just couldn't let three guys gang up on a girl like that, but from the looks of things you didn't really need my help. You managed to kick their asses pretty well on your own . I'm Jumonji Kazuki, I live in that house down stairs."

She laughed again when he praised her fighting skills and gave him a grin that reminded Jumonji of a not so friendly quarter back ."Well Jumonji-kun maybe I'll see you around, thanks again bye."He waved good-bye and as he walked into his own home he couldn't help thinking to himself,_' This girl…seems like someone I know…really scary.'_

And off in some distant location a certain blonde haired demon quarter back sneezed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing but the OC! Enjoy **

**Chapter 2: He was trying to grab my tits**

The Christmas Bowl, to win it was the ultimate goal of every high school Amefuto team, and of course the Deimon Devil Bats were no exception to this rule. The team walked out onto the field albeit nervous but determined to beat the Bandou Spiders, in order for them to reach that ultimate goal. Jumonji looked at his teammates and saw, evident in their expressions, the same determination and faith that he felt. This match wouldn't be easy they all knew that, but they _had_ to win, in order for all of them to make it to the Christmas Bowl. The Devil Bats were starting to focus their attention on the match ahead of them, they no longer had time for fooling around, this was the moment where they all needed to get serio-

"MEIMEI-CHAN?" The teams "serious moment" was ruined by Kurita and Musashi, whom at that moment addressed someone who was currently seated on the Devil Bat's offside bench.

The entire team turned to see who Kurita and Musashi were talking to, and when Sena and Monta caught a glimpse of said person, they promptly fainted from loss of blood. The rest of the team dead panned as they watched both Monta and Sena try, in vain, to recompose themselves. Laughter brought them all to attention once again and Jumonji couldn't help but feel like he'd heard that laugh before. He was finally able to see who exactly was causing such a commotion right before their game, and he was shocked to see that it was his new neighbor, Tsuki. There she sat, an amused smile on her face, and wearing what made everybody's jaws drop, was Musashi's practice jersey. She also sported a red beanie with black horns that said Devil Bats on the back . Everyone stood in stunned silence until it was again interrupted by Kurita who readdressed the new-comer.

"MEIMEI-CHAN! Is it really you? I'm so happy to see you!" Kurita ran over to the bench and flew towards the girl in an attempt to hug her. But as usual Kurita didn't know his strength and had Tsuki not moved out of the way at the last minute, she would have been crushed along with the bench in Kurita's grasp. She laughed again at the antics of the overly emotional second year and, deciding to let Kurita finish crying, she turned towards the rest of the Deimon Devil Bats. But her smile quickly faded as she was lifted by the back of her collar by Musashi, who was none too pleased at seeing the girl on the field. Tsuki's eyes went wide in a puppy dog look sort of way and she stared at the man as he spoke.

"Oi, brat, isn't your school two towns away? Why are you here when you should be in class at your overly expensive private school?"

Tsuki merely waved her hand at Musashi dismissing his question in a nonchalant kind of way.

"Calm down Gen-nii, I'm not missing class because I don't start my classes here until tomorrow."

Musashi's eyebrow twitched at both her dismissive statement and attitude, then his eyes widened as he realized what she said.

" You don't start classes until tomorrow _here_ as in Deimon? Did you get kicked out of school? What the hell did you do?"

Tsuki's eyes darted back and forth trying to avoid answering his question. She stayed silent for a while longer, and neither she nor Musashi looked like they were going to let up any time soon. The air around the two became tense and the rest of the team looked on, confused at what was happening, but a familiar Ke Ke Ke brought everyone to attention.

"Just fucking tell the old man fucking MeiMei." Hiruma had been quiet like the rest of the team up until that point in time. He now wore his signature toothy grin as he spoke to the silent Tsuki. She gave a defeated sigh before reluctantly muttering a 'fine' in response to the blonde demon's request.

"OK OK, so I was kicked out of school for assaulting a teacher, but it wasn't my fault! It was self defense! The bastard was trying to grab my tits so I kicked his ass, but of course once it came down to speaking in front of the school board it was my word against his, and well you can tell who they believed. So I decided to transfer to Deimon, and with Hiru-nii's help I got in without having to worry about this little incident. So that's what happened, happy now Gen-nii?"

Musashi stared in disbelief at the girl while the rest of the team excluding Hiruma face planted. Musashi turned to look at the still grinning Hiruma accusingly, then in an exasperated motion, opted instead to just shake his head in defeat. He spoke again to the girl but didn't turn to face her.

"We'll talk about this later, right now we have a game so ju-"

But he didn't get to finish his statement as Tsuki again interrupted him.

"Oi! Gen-nii that's rude, you're not even going to introduce me to your teammates? Hiru-nii and Kuri-nii too? Che looks like I'll have to do it myself."

She turned to the rest of the Devil Bats, hands on her hips and ,giggling at their expressions of complete and utter confusion, began introducing herself.

"Hi you guys, I'm Morita Tsuki, Gen-nii is my cousin and I've known Kuri-nii and Hiru-nii since I was in middle school, nice to meet yo- oh hey there neighbor."

Everyone turned to see who she was talking to, Jumonji simply scratched the back of his head as he gave her a nod of acknowledgment. Everyone introduced themselves to Tsuki without a problem except for Toganou and Kuroki, who both did so with tears streaming down their faces when they realized that she was Jumonji's neighbor. Tsuki was again sitting on the bench next to Mamori, whom she understood was the team manager. Tsuki thought of her as a nice enough person but felt she was too sweet even for her own good, she looked around with a semi bored expression as they all waited for the game to start until she caught sight of Hiruma standing by himself. Tsuki grinned as she ran up behind Hiruma and jumped on his back exclaiming as she did so. "Hiru-nii! Did you miss me all these years? I bet you did, I mean how could you _not _I'd be absolutely bored without me if I were you. Oi Hiru-nii can I have a stick of gum?"

Hiruma laughed loudly before he decided to answer. "Ke Ke Ke, if I fucking missed you I would've had you transferred a long time ago fucking brat."

Yet he still made no moves to get her off his back and just handed her a stick of his gum. Tsuki chewed happily while observing the many horrified expressions of the Devil Bat team at seeing her so comfortably situated on Hiruma's back. She giggled when she thought she heard Sena and Monta comment on how she must not fear for her own life. But as amusing as everyone's reactions were, the most amusing to her was that of the manager, Mamori. Tsuki saw even though the manager tried hard to hide the way she pursed her lips and scowled in agitation at seeing where Tsuki was perched. She inwardly grinned and right when she was about to hop off of Hiruma's back thanked him by nuzzling the side of her face against his. She reveled in pure joy at how Mamori's eyebrow visibly twitched at her actions and was ecstatic to have found someone to annoy so soon. She reclaimed her seat on the bench and maintained an innocent and confused expression when the manager ignored her presence. But Tsuki gave little to no attention to the jealous manager once the game started. She cheered loudly along with all the Deimon supporters and joined the cheerleaders from time to time. Tsuki found her self amazed at how good Deimon was, with everyone working together and pushing eachother forward. But for some reason throughout most of the match, she found that her eyes were watching the linemen the most, specifically number 51, her neighbor, Jumonji. She shuddered at his ferocity when he took down the opposing linemen and admired his will power. Yet what she couldn't peel her eyes away from wasn't his talent or his will, it was his ass. She kept catching herself openly staring at the lineman's butt throughout most of the game. In one of those instances of self realization she thought to herself.

'_Damn, I shouldn't be staring at his ass so much, but I can't help it, he has such a nice ass. God I love watching guys play Amefuto.'_

Then the game was over and Deimon was the victor. She cheered and congratulated everyone. Thinking as she locked eyes with Jumonji that she would be looking forward to her new life in Deimon.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing but the OC's! Enjoy PLEASE ACCEPT MY MOST HUMBLE APOLOGIES!**

**Also this chapter is especially dedicated to my little Paula looove you :D**

**Chapter 3: She's just old, not dead**

**

* * *

**

Tsuki smiled as the Devil Bats celebrated their victory against the Bandou Spiders. She was happy for the Amefuto team despite having just met them all that day. As everyone made their way out the stadium she found herself reminiscing about the days when her 'brothers' first started the Devil Bats in middle school. She was so caught up in her memories in fact, that she didn't even notice when a certain kicker picked her up and started carrying her away like he would a steel beam, they went unnoticed by the rest of the team except, of course, for a pair of demonic eyes that watched with a toothy grin as they left the stadium. It was only when she heard the car door slam next to her that Tsuki finally snapped back to reality and realized that she was now seated in the front seat of Musashi's truck. She stared, dumbfounded, at her cousin as he sat behind the wheel and turned on the ignition, the truck now roaring to life. The younger girl looked around, taking in her surroundings, then again turned to the driver, her confused expression never once leaving her face.

"Oi, Gen-nii, when did we get in the truck?"

Musashi turned to look at her, at first thinking she was kidding, but when he realized that she was being serious he only shook his head at her in exasperation.

"How you haven't been kidnapped yet is beyond me, seeing as how you're always in your own little world…forget it, just hurry up and tell me where the hell your new place is, brat."

Tsuki told him how to get to her apartment, all the while laughing at herself for being such a spaz, but her laughter died down immediately when she saw Musashi's expression didn't change…

It wasn't until they were driving away that their absence had been noticed by the rest of the Devil Bat team. Sena was the first to notice as he looked around for Musashi because he wanted to thank him for rejoining the team, because he felt that Musashi was what made them victorious that day. But, as the small running back looked for his team's kicker, he realized that the man was no where to be found, and neither was that girl, his cousin, Tsuki. Confused and a little worried, Sena turned to Hiruma to relay to him what he had just discovered.

"Ano, Hiruma-san, I can't seem to find Musashi-san or his cousin Tsuki-san, anywhere, uh do you happen to know where they are?"

The blonde demon quarterback had been blowing a sugar free bubble when his teammate addressed him and as he turned to answer the running back's question, it was replaced with a wide grin that made Sena cower in fear.

"Ke ke ke, fucking shrimp! You just noticed they were gone? That fucking old man was taking the brat home so they left together."

Sena nodded dumbly, not being able to find his words when Hiruma smiled like that. He quickly walked away from the quarterback visibly shivering when he heard him laugh.

Hiruma smirked, thinking to himself about Tsuki's surprise visit to the game.

'_Che, that fucking meimei, I thought the fucking old man was going to have a heart attack when he saw her. Ke ke ke trying to act all tough, he only took her home cause he's a fucking pansy that needs to make sure his little meimei-chan is ok. But fucking Meimei is smart coming in when we're all around so she won't get yelled at, she's in for some hell when they get to her house, Ke ke ke.'_

Hiruma continued laughing out loud, not really caring that the others were giving him horrified expressions. They all just assumed that he was formulating another evil plan that would include some crazy Spartan training…

The drive to the apartment was silent; the air was tense, and Tsuki knew that her cousin was furious; She could tell by the way he clutched at the steering wheel, knuckles almost white from the force. She could tell from the way he didn't look at her or even spare her a glance. True, everything may have seemed fine at the game, but Tsuki knew better. Musashi hadn't said anything at the the time simply because they were in public, but she knew the kicker was upset when he completely ignored her existence from that point onward. Now as they headed mutely towards her apartment, the only words being said were her directions, Tsuki twiddled her fingers; a habit she developed whenever she knew that their was a scolding heading her way.

"It's that building there, Gen-nii, you can park right in front."

Her voice was soft and meek, a complete 180° turn from the girl at the game.

The truck slowly came to a stop and its' roaring ceased when Musashi turned the key and took it out of the ignition. A very long, very tired sigh left his lips as he leaned back in his seat, eyes closed, laying against the head rest. After a few moments of complete silence, he finally turned to Tsuki for the first time since they got into the truck.

"Hurry up and get out, we're not having this conversation in here." That was all he said before he himself got out slamming the door behind him. Tsuki followed suit, leading him up the stairs to her apartment door. Musashi sat down on her couch, shaking his head 'no' when she offered him something to drink. She sat down on the coffee table in front of him, waiting for him to start talking. She mentally braced herself as he directed his gaze towards hers and dark eyes bore into amber ones. Yet Tsuki was taken aback when she noticed that he wasn't yelling. There was still an underlying tone of anger in his voice, but Musashi had managed to keep from exceeding a certain volume when he spoke.

"You've got balls, I'll give you that much. You act like your already grown, making decisions for yourself and turning up unexpectedly, but you don't say a word to anyone. Then you want to act like it's not a big deal that you've been expelled and had to transfer, god damnit! You go on and on about how I'm like a brother to you and you would tell me anything, yet I wasn't the first person you called. What the hell were you thinking doing all of this by yourself."

Tsuki stared at him, silent, she didn't know what to say. His words had hurt, but not because he had said anything really mean, it was more because she knew that her actions had hurt him. She felt guilty, she hung her head in shame and twiddled her fingers. She muttered a very soft 'Sorry, really sorry, Gen-nii' but didn't turn to face him. They stayed that way for a while, quiet, neither one knowing what to do. Finally, the silence was broken by another sigh from Musashi, it seemed that's all the older man did around his cousin, sigh. He smirked, noticing that she was seated like a child would be after they've just been scolded by their parent; shaking his head at her, he raised his arm and ruffled her hair, causing the girl to look up, a questioning gaze set towards him.

"Baka, don't give me that face, you know I can't stay mad at you…Oi, where the hell is your grandma?"

A wide grin spread itself across Tsuki's face as she glomped her cousin, holding him in an overly tight hug. She stared up at him, an eyebrow raised at his question then sat down on the couch next to him before she answered

"Oba-chan, is at her boyfriend's house, she said she'll be here by the time I get home from school tomorrow."

Musashi's face paled when he heard her say 'boyfriend,' with a sickly expression he turned towards Tsuki.

"Boyfriend? What the hell does the old lady need a boyfriend for?"

Laughing, she answered, "Gen-nii, Oba-chan is old, not dead, she still has needs."

At hearing her answer Musashi's face grew paler and he ran to find her bathroom, all the while covering his mouth so as to not vomit on the floor. Meanwhile, Tsuki clutched at her sides, tears streaming down her face as she laughed at her cousin. Seemed that her Gen-nii really did only look more mature than he was.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated but this chapter really had me stuck, I couldn't get the whole Musashi yelling part right, and yes I am aware that the chapter was sans Jumonji but I promise next chapter will have A LOT more of him cause well you'll see :D also expect some laughs next chapter which WILL be posted tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading and once again I AM SO SORRY! *cries in shame***


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I own nothing but the OC's! Enjoy

Chapter 4: I'm A Fucking Saint!

(AN: this chapter will only be in 1st POV for the beginning)

* * *

**My eyes open to a white ceiling above me, and, for a moment, I'm confused. I slept in the bottom bunk at my dorm so I was shocked to see a ceiling and not my roommate's bed when I opened my eyes. But all makes sense again as I reach for my alarm clock to turn it off; that's right, I no longer go to Hakuryo Senior High, in fact, starting today I will be attending Deimon High school. Memories started flooding my brain as I sit up in bed. The most vivid of which was my conversation with Gen-nii the night before.**

'_**He was really pissed at me for not telling him about my transfer or why I was kicked out of Hakuryo and , yeah, he had every right to be pissed so I can't be upset about that but, the way he talked about it really made me feel guilty. At least we ended on good terms so everything should be ok today.' **_

**I finally decided to get out of bed and was grabbing a towel for my shower when I caught a glimpse of something from my window. Leaning against the windowsill I realized that what I had seen was two of Deimon's linemen standing outside of my neighbor's house.**

'_**Hm? Oh yeah, my neighbor is one of the linemen and so are these two, shit, what were their names? Jumonji is the one who's my neighbor and also happens to have a pretty nice ass. I think the one with the glasses is Toganou and the other one is Kuroki.**__**They're probably waiting for Jumonji to go to morning practice. Oh what do you know, there he is, yeah he's pretty cute alright, eh? He looks pretty pissed and**__ he just slammed the door, arguments this early in the morning huh, that sucks. Well at least he'll be able to take out his aggression at school…ah shit speaking of which I gotta hurry up and get in the shower. Gen-nii is right; I really do have to stop all my daydreaming.' _

It was 5 minutes before the first bell rang at Deimon, and Tsuki was running to the main office. Indeed her daydreaming had held her back quite a bit. She made it to the office moments before the bell rang and, after catching her breath, spoke to the woman at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm the new transfer student, Morita Tsuki, I'm here to get my schedule and I was told someone would show me to my classroom."

The little old lady looked up at her from behind really thick glasses and gave her a gentle smile before speaking.

"Oh yes dear, I've heard about you, my aren't you pretty, now lets see here-ah yes here it is now you can just have a seat right over there and wait for your escort to arrive."

Tsuki gave the old lady a really warm smile, but no sooner had the woman spoken that the office door opened once again to reveal Hiruma, Musashi, and Kurita. Tsuki grinned and ran to the 2nd years giving each a hug in greeting. Tsuki also couldn't help but notice that the woman had not seemed intimidated or frightened in the least of the infamous blond demon standing in the office. She merely kept a gentle smile on her face as she said goodbye to the new student.

"Well then goodbye dear, have fun in all your classes. And you three look after her well you hear."

Kurita and Musashi both nodded in response to the old woman's request, Hiruma, however, actually answered her saying, "Che fucking old lady who are you ordering around? This brat is too much trouble to look after; she doesn't know how to behave. _Ke ke ke ke_."

The lady just smiled, and Tsuki had the feeling that she knew her Hiru-nii's ways and that is why she wasn't scared. She thanked the woman and bid her farewell, following the older boys out into the hallway.

"That lady was really nice, I kinda liked her. But anyways, I'm glad it's you three that are showing me to my class, but…Gen-nii, what the hell happened to your hair?"

Tsuki was of course referring to the Mohawk that Musashi was now sporting instead of the buzz cut from the game before. He was about to answer her question before Hiruma interjected.

"It was punishment for the fucking old man for taking so long to come back. So me and the fucking fatty took him to get a hair cut that would intimidate the other players."

She gave Hiruma a blank stare before bursting into laughter. Her cousin scratched the inside of his ear, seeing as how there was somewhat of an awkward and embarrassing atmosphere given off by the first year girl, who was now getting a hold of herself and talking again.

"Well I don't know if it's exactly intimidating or not, but I guess you deserved it ne Gen-nii. But I can't believe that you would be a part of this plan too Kuri-nii, it's very unlike you."

The much bigger 2nd year twiddled his fingers, a habit he shared with the girl when he felt nervous.

"W-well, Hiruma-san didn't really tell me where we were going just that we were going with Musashi so I went but I didn't know it would end up like this."

She grinned up at the gentle giant before turning once more to her cousin, "So, Gen-nii, what do you think of your new look?"

"I definitely don't look like a high school student anymore that's for sure."

She laughed again at Musashi's assumption that he had actually looked like a high school student _before_ the Mohawk, and then stopped walking when she realized that the three second years had already stopped at a door behind her. They let her know that it would be her new classroom and each giving his own good-bye to the girl, they all went off to their own classes. She waved at their retreating forms and walked inside of her classroom.

Upon Tsuki's entrance, a hush spread throughout the classroom. It was only natural, since she had just walked into the class in the middle of their lesson, and, seeing as how no one recognized her, they all stared at her in confused silence. Shifting her weight from one leg to another awkwardly, she turned her attention to her new teacher. He too was silently staring at her, but his look held more annoyance than it did confusion or curiosity. Smiling slightly she began speaking.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei, it seems I got a little lost on the way here, I'm the new transfer student."

Her words seemed to have made a light bulb turn on in the middle aged man's brain as he now looked at the girl in understanding yet with the same annoyance as before. Nodding in acknowledgement he spoke.

"Yes, I remember now that there would be a new transfer student. Let this be the first and last time you arrive late to class, now you may go ahead and introduce yourself; you will be taking that seat by the window over there, yes yes the third row. Go on now, time is being wasted."

Tsuki couldn't help the visible twitch in her eyebrow at her teacher's words, but, decided getting into an argument with a teacher on her first day wouldn't be the ideal way to start her school year; she instead ignored his attitude and did as she was told. Mustering up a friendly smile, she turned to her new classmates, beginning to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Morita Tsuki, I transferred from Hakuryo Senior High school, and I'm really hoping to make my experience at Deimon a good one so, yeah, good to meet all of you and lets get along."

With her introduction out of the way Tsuki began making her way to her newly assigned seat, all the while paying closer attention to her classmates' faces. She outwardly grinned when she recognized some of the members from the Devil Bat's team and noticed that her seat was located right next to their group. Once seated she spoke to them in a hushed tone, not wanting to further ruin her image for her new sensei.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. You guys remember me right? I'm Musashi's cousin Tsuki. Don't tell me who you are, I can guess."

She pointed first, to the nervous boy seated right in front of her, "You're Sena right?"

A nervous nod was her reply and she grinned at her success. She turned next to the boy seated behind her; he was a very dramatic sort of guy who somehow managed to extend his leg above his head while still seated in his desk. Giggling at his actions she gave her guess to who he was.

"I'm going to say that you are Taki right? What was it they called you yesterday, The Gentle Prince Idiot?"

Laughing heartily then speaking in exaggerated gestures, the blond gave his own introduction.

"Why yes, mademoiselle Tsuki, it is I the Gentle Prince! And it is my honor to meet you, for only a man such as me, blessed by the Gods could have had the good fortune of having you as a classmate."

Another giggle passed through Tsuki's lips before an eraser made a B-line straight to Taki's forehead and the teacher told him to shut up and pay attention. Everyone either snickered or dead panned at Taki's now sobbing form, which was of course all for the sake of being dramatic and over the top. Once the class settled itself again, Tsuki turned to the person sitting right next to her, smiling she guessed at his identity.

"Now, I know that you're a lineman, but I can't seem, for the life of me, to remember your name. Oh! I know, you're Komusubi-kun right?"

A very offended 'Haa?' was the response from the tough looking blond next to her. However, Tsuki merely grinned at the vein of irritation that had popped up on his forehead. Chuckling at his naïveté, she again spoke, waving a hand at him in a dismissive manner; quite like she did to her cousin the day before.

"Now, now, don't be angry. I was only teasing, I know that you're Jumonji. I mean it would be rude if I had forgotten my neighbor's name so soon right?"

Tsuki loved the way a very light blush dusted itself on his cheeks at her words. He knew that she was teasing him, but, nonetheless, Jumonji couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed when she spoke to him. He chose to answer her with his eyes averted from her mocking gaze, so that he didn't feel more uncomfortable than he already did.

"Feh, confusing me with that guy, well at least now I know that you like to trick people it's no wonder you call Hiruma your brother."

She merely grinned again in response. She could see he was smart, since he already saw the similarities between Hiruma and herself, and not to mention that he had a samurai-esque air about him that reminded her of Musashi. With all these things running through her mind, Tsuki felt she wanted to know as much as she could about her new neighbor. Little did she know, that as she thought about getting better acquainted with him, Jumonji was thinking the exact same thing. Tsuki was somewhat of a mystery to him, a mystery that he wanted to solve by getting to know her more. He could tell that the person she was presenting to others wasn't the real her, or, at least not in its entirety. They both feigned attention to the lesson being taught as their minds pondered over each other's existence, taking glances at one another from time to time…

And so Tsuki's first day of school at Deimon ended. Her teachers were decent, and she found her new classmates easy to get along with. Although she didn't have any of the Amefuto members in any of her classes except the first one. She had to refuse an offer made by her brothers to stay for the team's practice, because she had to get home early to see her grandmother. The mention of said woman had brought upon a sickly color to her cousin Musashi's face as he remembered where the old woman had been spending her time.

Now Tsuki found her self making the walk back to her apartment to reunite with her 'Oba-chan'. Once she arrived to her apartment building, she looked around and spotted her grandmother's car parked in front. She thought about how loud the woman usually was and thought she might be taking a nap. Slowly, she ventured up the stairs until she stood before the front door to the apartment. She tried to be as quiet as she could so as to not disturb her Oba-chan. Closing the door behind her she took off her shoes and had barely taken two steps into the apartment when something hit her from behind, making her fall unceremoniously to the floor. Rubbing the spot on her head where she had been struck, Tsuki looked up at her attacker, glaring slightly at them as she did so.

A cackle made its way across the room as a woman who didn't seem to be older than her late 40's looked down at the still glaring Tsuki. Huffing in an annoyed sort of way the younger girl made her way to her feet, scolding who could only be her grandmother as she did so.

"Baka Oba-chan! That hurt! What kind of greeting is that anyway? Weren't you the one always saying that only cowards attacked from behind? Che, what does that say about you then? That you're a coward **and** a hypocrite? OW!"

Tsuki stood rubbing furiously at what she was sure was a growing bump on her head. Her last remark had earned her a particularly hard whack on the head from her grandma.

"You little brat, just who do you think you're talking to? Coward my ass, hmph, the nerve of brats now a days."

The woman turned away and walked towards the kitchen, Tsuki then stood staring at her grandmother, rolling her eyes at how the woman hadn't even tried to dismiss the accusations of being a hypocrite. They both sat down at the kitchen table to eat and get caught up with what went on in the past couple of days. The older woman laughed when Tsuki told her about Deimon's football team and the array of personalities that made it up. A blush spread on her cheeks when her grandma started to ask about her neighbor, Jumonji. The woman had a knack for saying some inappropriate and unnecessary comments when it came to her granddaughter being interested in someone. After getting passed what was for Tsuki a very uncomfortable conversation about flirting and getting the opposite sex's attention, they both headed over to the hospital to pay a visit to Tsuki's uncle…

It was about 9PM, and Tsuki was making her way back to her apartment. Her Oba-chan needed to go buy some groceries so she went on ahead to the apartment. She was passing the last couple of houses that were in front of her apartment building when she heard what seemed to be an argument from inside Jumonji's house. She stared at the two figures fighting in the window, identifying one to be Jumonji, and the other she assumed was his father. The voices grew louder as the argument intensified.

"You need to stop hanging with such trash! What good comes from sticking around people like that huh? Nothing that's what! You'd do well to just dispose of them like the pieces of vermin that they are!"

" What the fuck do you know! You don't even know them so how the FUCK can you say that they're trash huh? If anyone around here is fucking trash it's you! People like you are the biggest pieces of shit! Fuck this shit, I'm out of here, don't fucking expect me to come back tonight."

Then Tsuki flinched as she saw the door was flung open and watched as a very angry Jumonji stormed out of his house and slammed the door closed behind him. He made an abrupt stop, however, when he saw her standing there. She stood with a deer in the headlights sort of look, realizing that she had just pretty much been eavesdropping on an argument that was private and very personal. Jumonji stood for another moment or so before he turned away from the girl already walking past her when he was stopped by the sound of her voice. He didn't turn to look at her though, he just stood there waiting for her to say something. But Tsuki didn't really know what to say, she had stopped him without realizing it and so she just started saying whatever started popping into her head.

"I….I was just, look I didn't mean to hear anything I was just walking home from seeing my uncle and just happened to hear. I know it's none of my business but…if it means anything, I think you're an amazing person, and so are Toganou and Kuroki, maybe it'll just take longer for _everyone_ to realize that."

She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and twiddled her fingers in an awkward and nervous gesture when the boy still stood with his back turned to her, almost as if he hadn't even heard what he said. After another couple of moments though he finally turned his head back , a deep scowl etched into his features. He looked straight into her eyes, and Tsuki felt a jolt run through her body as that intense gaze fixated itself on her. His voice was low and the pace was slow, like he had thought about every word before he said it.

" I would say that you were right, that this isn't any of your business, but I would only be taking my anger out on you, and that wouldn't be fair to you. I don't really know what to say though, a lot of things are going through my head right now but I do appreciate what you said about Toganou and Kuroki, so thanks. I think I'm gonna go for a walk now so I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye."

He turned back around once he had finished talking and was already walking away when he felt a hand tug at his elbow. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Tsuki, not exactly sure why she had stopped him a second time.

Her body moved with a will of its own and before she knew it Tsuki had her hand around his elbow and was once again looking into the eyes of Jumonji Kazuki, but his gaze held less intensity than it had just a few moments ago and more curiosity but, he wasn't the only one confused. Tsuki didn't really know why she stopped Jumonji from walking away, but she had this feeling in her gut that if she let him go, something bad would happen and so she instinctively grabbed his elbow, never being one to ignore her gut feeling. She was frantically trying to think of something to say to the boy, but since her mind was in a panic she blurted out what she had actually felt before she could stop herself. A blush stained her cheeks when she realized jus what she had said.

"I just, don't think you should be alone right now so-so-so let me go with you ok! Just so that my mind is at ease."

Her blush reddened to that of a tomato in color when she saw the bewildered expression of her neighbor. A tense and awkward silence had followed and Tsuki was about to sputter out an embarrassed apology when Jumonji started talking again, a light blush had also taken form on his face; he rubbed the back of his head and didn't meet her gaze as he spoke.

"Well, if you feel so strongly about it, I mean-well, uh, **damn it!** I mean it's ok if you come!"

Had Hiruma been around he would've been able to get great blackmail material, what with both Tsuki and Jumonji standing in the middle of the street, Tsuki grabbing Jumonji by the elbow and both of them blushing like mad.

Tsuki looked up at him for a moment, taking in what he had said, then she nodded her head yes and let go of his elbow falling in line with him as he started to walk ahead of her. They walked in awkward silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. But as time passed by, the awkward silence had turned into a comfortable one, and they were now walking side by side as if it came naturally. But Tsuki still wondered about the argument itself, and turning to face Jumonji for the first time since they started walking together, she decided to ask him directly.

" Hey, Jumonji, I don't know if I'm out of line to ask this but…how, I mean why is it so bad that you hang around with Toganou and Kuroki?"

Jumonji stopped walking and turned to look at her, a scowl had once again formed on his face, but it wasn't as intense or angry as before. He stayed quite for a moment longer, then answered her question.

" Well, I guess I should start by saying that I used to not be such a good guy. Hell the only reason the three of us even joined the team was because of a threat from Hiruma. You know we used to bully Sena and make him run errands for us? We were jackasses yeah, but my old man doesn't realize that we've changed. He blames Toganou and Kuroki for everything and keeps insisting that I stop hanging out with them. That's not gonna' happen though, not anytime soon, I don't give a damn what he thinks."

Tsuki stared up at him, his eyes held a fiery determination in them and she found that she respected the boy even more now. She smiled up at him, admiring his loyalty to his friends and his willingness to stand up to his father for them.

Jumonji mirrored her smile, he found that he enjoyed the girl's company, she was cool to hang around with. He realized that this was an opportunity for him to get to know her as well and so asked a question of his own.

" Oi, you said at the game last time that you're living with your grandma right? How come?"

Tsuki's smile immediately faded from her face and she stared up with wide eyes at Jumonji. He immediately realized that he had stepped over his boundaries and immediately began apologizing."

" Ah, shit! Sorry I shouldn't have said anything, you don't have to say anything, just forget I said anything, damn it I fucked up."

He felt guilty for asking such a personal question and thought that Tsuki had become offended at it, but was surprised when she turned up to him with a small smile.

" No, Jumonji-kun, you shouldn't feel bad, you just caught me by surprise, I can tell you if you want."

A concerned expression formed on his face as he stared down at her. " If you don't feel comfortable telling me you don't have to. We can just forget about it."

Tsuki shook her head at him trying to convince him that it was alright. He saw the stubborn look in her eyes and relaxed his face, nodding at her in defeat.

" But if you don't feel like continuing you don't have to, you can just say the basics."

She smiled again, appreciating his concern for her, and blushed lightly when she saw his worried expression. They sat down on a street corner, and she started telling her story.

" Well, when I was about 5, my parents were in this big car crash. I had been with Oba-chan at the time and when the police came that night to tell us what happened, I remember it being the only time that I've ever seen Oba-chan cry. Of course everyone thought I would stay with Gen-nii and his parents, but Oba-chan said no. She said that my uncle couldn't afford another mouth to feed and that she would take me in. It's been about ten years since then and I've been living with Oba-chan this whole time. You know she's more foul mouthed than Hiru-nii is? And she's the one who's taught me how to fight and look after myself. She's a fiesty old hag that's for sure. But, I'm glad she's there, it's because she is the way she is that I got through everything…Shit, sorry Jumonji-kun, gah, look at me, crying over that stupid hag, if she were here she'd probably kick my ass. A-ah don't look I hate crying infront of peo-oof!"

Tsuki didn't have time to finish her sentence because she had been pulled into a warm embrace by Jumonji. He held her to his chest, with her arms pinned between the both of them. At first, Tsuki thought about pulling away from him, but when she felt his warm breath against her ear all movements ceased.

" You don't have to be ashamed to cry, like this no one can see you and I don't mind getting my shirt wet so don't worry."

His words had made her tense, then, feeling that she could trust the boy who had her wrapped up in his arms she buried her face into his chest and clutched at his shirt, letting her tears fall openly, and for the first time in ten years she didn't care who saw her cry.

Jumonji's hold on the girl tightened when he felt her clutch at his shirt, his heart aching at the sound of her quiet sobs. He whispered soothing words to her and reassured her that she would be ok. They stayed like that for a while, even after Tsuki had stopped crying. But finally after releasing her hold on his shirt, Tsuki lifted her head from his chest and locked eyes with Jumonji, a bright red blush adorning her features as she did so.

" Thank you," was all she said but neither made a move to pull away from each other.

It wasn't that Jumonji couldn't let go of the girl in his arms, it's that he _wouldn't_ let her go. He was aware that he had only known her for two days, but seeing her completely vulnerable infront of him had affected the teen in a way he couldn't rationally explain. Her amber colored eyes called out to him and her smaller frame felt right wrapped up in his arms. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he liked it.

Tsuki, on the other hand, was having a mini panic attack within herself. Her heart was beating frantically and she could feel the intensity of the blush on her face. She didn't like how flustered she felt at the moment, she was fighting with herself about being in Jumonji's arms, because a part of her was saying that she really _did_ like being held by him and comforted by him, but she didn't want to admit that to herself. After finally being able to think rationally, Tsuki made a move to pull away from Jumonji but couldn't, because when she had, his hold on her tightened and she was forced to stay still.

Their eyes met and Tsuki could no longer find it in herself to resist him. Her breath hitched when she felt his breath against her lips, realizing that they were only centimeters away from kissing each other.

' _What the hell am I doing? I should push away, because I definitely don't want to kiss him…I __**don't**__, because I mean why would I right? I mean who cares that he's hot, and warm, and I can feel his defined muscles because of the way he's holding me. And so what if his lips look kissable…so very kissable, yeah so what? I can pull away I __**can**__. Oh god, he's nuzzling my nose with his, this is too much, the bastard knows what he's doing. Ah fuck it! One kiss can't hurt right?' _

Having thrown away her inhibitions, Tsuki's eyes began to flutter closed .Jumonji saw this as a sign of permission and he leaned in to close the tiny gap between them. But they both jumped about ten feet high when they heard someone behind them. Said person succeeding in scaring the shit out of them.

" Tsuki! I'm so proud of you! You finally found yourself a boyfriend. And he's cute too, good job kid, oh I could just cry seeing you so grown up. Soon you'll be going behind my back to go be with your boyfriend and then I'll became a great grandmother!"

Tsuki had a horrified expression when she realized just who had caught them almost kissing. The older woman stood, waterfall tears streaming down her face as she went on about the possibility of having great grandchildren. A groan of annoyance came from the still flustered and embarrassed girl on the curb and Jumonji could only look at the two in utter confusion. Finally coming out of her episode, Tsuki's grandma spoke again, this time to him.

" What lack of manners the little brat has right? I am her grandmother, Morita Chiaki. It is a pleasure to meet my Tsuki's boyfriend."

He blinked up at the woman, still confused, but decided that not saying would be rude. He was going to respond to the woman when Tsuki shot up next to him, face bright red as she flailed her arms and yelled at her grandma.

" OI! Fucking hag! He's not my boyfriend! So stop saying stupid shit, I'm so sorry about this psychopath, Jumonji. Don't listen to anything she says, she's a crazy old hag-OW! Again! What the hell is with you and whacking my head? Jesus, stupid hag."

A vein appeared the older woman's forehead and a demonic aura enveloped her frame. Jumonji visibly paled but Tsuki seemed unphased by the woman's attitude.

" Little brat, don't go talking about me like that to your future husband! What was your name dear? Jumonji…"

" Uh, Jumonji Kazuki ma'am it's uh nice to meet you."

The boy was now also standing and was scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment. He looked over at the shorter girl next to him as she let out another groan when her grandmother had called him her future husband. Tsuki made a shooing motion at the woman and turned to him again.

" Ano, Jumonji-san, I think it's time that we go, uh are you going back?"

" Nah, I'll just go over Kuroki's house he lives two blocks away, thanks for everything though. I'll see you at school. Goodbye, Oba-san it was nice to meet you."

Tsuki smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement before she started walking the opposite way.

" Yeah, bye, I'll see you around. Oi! Hag, lets go."

The two started walking away, but not before Jumonji and Tsuki gave each other one last smile and wave farewell.

Jumonji couldn't help but laugh when he could hear the women arguing as they made their way to their home.

" Why didn't you kiss him goodbye! He's cute, you shouldn't let this one go."

" Shut the hell up! What do you know damn hag just shut up and keep walking."

" Are you mad because I interrupted the kiss? And what do you mean what do I know? I do have a boyfriend brat so I know plenty."

" Tch, you know plenty about being a flirt, that's what you know, what is this the third boyfriend in a month? There's no way in hell I'm taking advice from a ridiculous flirt like you."

" What the hell are you talking about brat! I'm a fucking saint!"

* * *

**I would like to end by saying how VERY VERY sorry I am for taking 3 fucking weeks to post this. I hope that the length of the chapter itself makes up for it a little and I SWEAR the next one will be out soon. A lot sooner than this one at least :D**

**Thank you so much for reading and once again SORRY!(Maybe you'll all feel better knowing it's 4AM and I'm posting this)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing but the OC's and the plot :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Epic Wi-OH SHIT!**

Amber eyes fluttered open but were shut again with a pained groan. Tsuki reached out her arm and pressed the SNOOZE button on her alarm clock. She snuggled further into her pillow, throwing her blanket over her head, and tried, to no avail, to will away the pounding headache she had woken up with. She stayed like that for another ten minutes, the occasional grumble or groan passing through her lips, until her alarm clock started up again. The incessant beeping made her flinch and utter another pained groan, as the sound only served to intensify the already agonizingly painful headache. She sat up in bed, shielding her eyes from the sunlight peeking through her windows, which made the pounding in her head that much worse. She realized then that no amount of will power was going to get rid of her headache, and she felt the need to be comforted, or at the very least she felt the need to vent out her frustration. So she decided to go to Oba-chan's room.

The woman lied there in peaceful slumber. Had Tsuki not already been familiar with the 'eccentric' personality that her grandmother possessed, she would have thought the woman to be just a sweet and gentle lady by her expression as she slept.

Still scowling from her headache that refused to go away, Tsuki flopped down onto Oba-chan's bed, a small smirk formed on her face when she heard the surprised 'oof' that came from the older woman.

" What, could you possible want this early in the morning brat?"

Her voice was groggy and slightly hoarse, and she even yawned in between asking her question, but her annoyance wasn't sincere and she proved it by combing her fingers through her granddaughter's hair, instead of whacking her on the head like she usually would have; because she had instinctively known that something was wrong with the teenager that morning.

Tsuki sighed contentedly when her Oba-chan started massaging her scalp; she told the woman about her headache and how it felt like a hangover even though she hadn't drunk the night before.

" Hm, little brat it's because you were blubbering like a baby to the future father of your children. That's why your head hurts, go drink some Advil or something(1) and take a hot bath, you should be fine after that."

A bright blush stained Tsuki's cheeks at the title her grandmother had given her neighbor. She had to admit though that the Oba-chan's explanation made sense, she hadn't cried in a very long time and for whatever reason she let it all out wrapped up in her neighbor's arms the night before. She made a smartass remark to Oba-chan but it was muffled by the pillow she was lying on top of. The woman just laughed, still being able to hear the tone of annoyance and embarrassment in the muffled words.

The younger girl grumbled in a mixture of irritation at her headache and embarrassment from not just her grandmother's comment but from the overall experience that she had had with Jumonji. She got up and popped a couple Advil before going to take her shower, her mind still focused on Jumonji and what had happened.

' _To say that was embarrassing would be a complete and overly underestimated statement. I mean Jesus, I know the guy for two days and I'm already sobbing in his chest telling him my whole life story? What the fuck, no really what the __**FUCK **__came over me last night? That entire thing could've been avoided had I not opened my big ass mouth and asked about his relationship with his father. What the fuck was I trying to do be his psychiatrist? Well that backfired, I ended up being the fucking loon that lies on the couch. Oh whatever, I'll just try and brush it off, act like nothing happened and just go on about my business.' _

Now, Tsuki really did want to go according to her plan of aloofness and just wanted to forget about that whole night. For a while, she did and she was quite proud of herself for it, and then she locked eyes with Jumonji Kazuki.

She didn't know what it was about those dark brown eyes that affected her so much, but she found that when she stared into them, she became a blushing and stuttering mess; she was starting to think that she was turning into Sena with how nervous she was.

But what really got to her wasn't how stupid she was acting, it was that Jumonji _knew_ how he was affecting her. She saw him smirk a couple times from the corner of her eye when she had turned away from him with a blush adorning her cheeks. The fact that he was making her uncomfortable on purpose was more irritating than anything else to Tsuki, mostly because she had made it a habit to be the one to do these sorts of things to people, not the other way around. She outwardly cringed at the thought of being characterized as a shy or meek person. However if anyone knew that is what she thought people were saying about her, they would have called her insane. Because you see the whole time she was obsessing over how stupid she was being around Jumonji, she had been walking around with a deep scowl on her face and was emitting an evil aura which made everyone cower in fear…

School ended and she decided to stay around for the Devil Bats practice, despite everything that had been going through her mind that day, so she sat on the bench by herself, waiting for everyone else to get there. Once practice started, it was easier for her to be less focused on Jumonji and more focused on the team as a whole. She was acquainted with some of the players from the teams in the Kantou tournament so she more or less knew what they would be up against, and although she was a little worried, watching the Devil Bats working together made her see that they had a real shot at going to the Christmas Bowl.

At the end of practice the team huddled up to talk about going to the drawing to see how the matches for the Kantou Tournament were going to be. Tsuki was trying to pay attention to exactly what Hiruma was saying but it just so happened that Jumonji was standing next to her, and try as she may she kept replaying the night before in her head and she kept fidgeting, a blush turning her face bright red.

Jumonji smirked beside her, glad that he wasn't the only who had been affected by that night. Tsuki was too busy obsessing over her behavior that she had failed to notice the blush that Jumonji was also wearing on his face.

Hiruma noticed the behavior between the two first years and grinned evilly when he saw his meimei so affected.(2) He thought he would have some fun with the girl and pulled Tsuki aside to talk when he saw her by the front gate.

" Oi, fucking brat, we need to talk about what's going on between you and the oldest brother."

" Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about Hiru-nii, there's nothing going on between the two of us."

She shifted her gaze around, trying to be as convincing as possible to the much taller second year before her.

" Ke ke ke, fucking meimei, just who do you think you're talking to, the fucking old man? Che, I saw how you were making googly eyes at him, and how you both looked like fucking tomatoes standing next to each other. So don't try to pull one over on me, got it brat."

She blushed at what Hiruma had said, and inwardly kicked herself for acting so stupid, Hiruma had always caught onto things fast, he had managed on more than one occassion to foil her schemes based solely on the simple fact that he could. She sighed in defeat knowing it would be useless to try and argue.

" Hai hai, Hiru-nii, so what exactly do you want to talk about?"

" Normally I wouldn't care about who you got with, but seeing as he's on my team I don't need him distracted when we're getting to the Christmas Bowl. So if you're going to be all lovey dovey make sure it doesn't interfere with practice or games. Oh, and be careful when you come with us to the drawing, that guy is probably going to be there."

Tsuki cringed at the words 'lovey dovey' when they came from Hiruma's mouth. She would never get used to him talking like that, it just wasn't right. But the feeling of discomfort was quickly replaced with surprise when he warned her to be careful at the drawing. She scrunched up her face showing her dislike for the possibility of having to deal with a person whom she really didn't even want to see.

" Yeah, I'll be careful, hopefully that asshole doesn't even show up. I don't even want to imagine what will happen if he does."

He smirked at the girl's words and complied in giving her a stick of gum when she asked for one. He rolled his eyes but still let Tsuki give him a hug goodbye when Oba-chan got to the front gate. Hiruma merely gave a grunt in farewell before turning and walking to who knows where, all the while thinking over what would happen on the weekend if his meimei did come across the man there…

The rest of the week had come and gone without anything exceptional happening. Tsuki was no longer as embarrassed as she had first been when she was around Jumonji, although they still hadn't talked about what went on that night they sat on the curb together.

Now it was the day of the drawing for the Kantou Tournament and she had hitched a ride with Musashi to meet up with everyone. Seibu had been first in drawing and they were on the left side of the board. Sena and Monta had both panicked and wondered aloud what being on the left side of the board meant.

" It doesn't mean anything when no one else has drawn a number."

Suzuna tried explaining to the two first years with a dead panned expression on her face.

Next to draw were the Dinosaurs. Tsuki looked on questioningly at the well dressed young man who drew the football from the box, and raised a brow when he hadn't shown the number to be put on the board. After him was the Taiyou Sphinx and everyone marveled at the scars that adorned the body of the team's star player Banba.

Tsuki smiled softly at how Kurita kept bowing in greeting to Banba. However her eye kept scanning the room for a certain someone who she didn't really want to see, but was brought back to attention when she heard that it was Deimon's turn. She couldn't help but laugh as the entire team told Sena to pull a number on the opposite side of Seibu, the antics of his teammates only served to make the small running back extremely nervous. They all waited in anticipation for Sena to pull out the little football and everyone cheered when he picked a number that was indeed on the other side of the Wild Gunmans.

They were all still congratulating Sena, when the guy from the Hakushuu Dinosaurs approached them. It turns out his name was Maruko Reiji, but insisted they all call him Marco. He proceeded to try and convince the Devil Bats to trade numbers with him. Tsuki gave him the once over, taking in his suave appearance and attitude. Her eyes stayed focused on the earrings he wore, making a mental note to ask him where he got them.

He was still negotiating with the team when Oujou went up to draw their number. They got number 7, which meant they would be facing Deimon in the semi finals. They all looked over at Marco and Tsuki rolled her eyes when he told them to forget about the deal and ran to go put up his number. He came back and was talking about not wanting to face a really powerful team, when _they_ made their appearance.

The Shinryuuji Naga made there appearance at the drawing and everyone stood in awe at the sight of them. Kongou Agon made an abrupt stop once he spotted the Devil Bats, and for a moment Tsuki tensed, thinking he had seen her. Her eyes widened when she saw him throw the little football and saw that it was aimed for Sena's face. It was only after his target had dodged the potentially fatal blow and he had lied to the head of the drawing did Agon even take notice of everyone else that was there.

Agon spotted her as she was trying to make her way out of the building. She froze and stood doe eyed and slightly trembling as the dread head made his way over to her.

" Che, well look at this, you showed up to be with those fucking pieces of trash huh. I thought I already told you that you belong to me."

A vein formed on Tsuki's forehead and her irritation only grew as Agon spoke. She glared harshly at the taller man before her, and even though she was fucking petrified of what he would do to her she mustered up the courage to tell him off.

" I don't remember ever being owned by anyone asshole. And who else would I come to be with _you_? For what, so that I can be a part of your dirty little harem? No fucking thank you Agon. Now run along and find yourself a couple of whores who are willing to sleep with you."

She cursed herself for flinching when Agon took a step towards her, a menacing look on his face as he did so. But before he could reach his target, Musashi, Hiruma, and Kurita all stood in front of the girl in order to protect her from the evil man trying to court her.

Agon would have made a move to fight the other three second years, had he not been stopped by his brother Unsui right before. He reluctantly left the building, but not before he assured Tsuki that they **would** be seeing each other again.

She kept up the tough front right up until Agon had walked out the door, then she lout out a sigh of relief and leaned against Kurita for support.

" Ugh, I **hate** that guy, with such a passion. If it wasn't because he was fucking scary I would so kick his ass. Kuri-niiiii~ carry me to Gen-nii's truck ne? I all of a sudden feel exhausted just from talking to that douche."

She gave the gentle giant her best puppy dog look then grinned when he complied to her demands. It was a lie that she had felt exhausted, Tsuki just didn't want to answer any questions that had to deal with Agon, so she was making her exit. She looked at them all and waved good bye over Kurita's shoulder as she was carried outside to her cousins truck, said cousin following closely behind Kurita. Her eyes caught the sight of Jumonji right before she went outside and she couldn't help the feeling of guilt that built up inside of her. He was scowling from what she could tell, and she thought she saw him mouth the words ' We need to talk' to her before the door shut and she was taken to Musashi's truck.

Normally, she would have just brushed off what she had seen, but she kind of felt the need to explain what had gone on to her neighbor. She received a puzzled stare from her cousin when she groaned out loud and hit her head against the dashboard.

" I think as time goes by you become even more insane, crazy brat."

She gave a sarcastic ' Ha, Ha' at the comment as she sat up to rest her head against her window, thinking about the feelings that she could no longer deny she was feeling for Jumonji. She bit her lip as she thought to herself, _' If I'm going to be honest about my feelings for this guy it's only fair that he knows what he's getting himself into if he really wants to be with me. So I guess it's a good thing he wants to have a talk, then I can just lay it all out on the table for him and see what happens.'_

She sighed again as she turned to her cousin, pouting childishly as she did so.

" Gen-nii, I really thought today was going to be an epic win, but it turned out to be a complete fucking fail."

Musashi could only shake his head at the girl, knowing it would be useless to try and understand anything she said.

* * *

**So there's another chapter :D I told you all it would be out sooner. Anyways I guess I should clarify some stuff. ( if you need me to explain anything else please say so)**

(1): I guess like a true Mexican I believe Advil cures everything so I put that in there.

(2): I never explained what meimei meant, so it means little sister in Chinese, it's what Hiruma, Musashi, and Kurita call her.

**OH and I bet you didn't see the whole Agon is into her thing did you?…. Ok if you did just humor me cause it'll make me feel awesome. But yeah, Chapter 6 should be up by Monday and it will be a special treat for MystryMeet. :D **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok so I really did try to finish this sooner, I was dragged into unnecessary tasks. Anyways enough excuses please enjoy! :D**

**Also this chapter is especially for MystryMeet, LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 6: Tony, Toni, Toné!**

**

* * *

**

My heart was beating hard against my chest, hands clenched into tight fists inside of my pockets. I left the drawing by myself because I needed time to clear my head and think over what had just happened with Morita and that Naga bastard.

_' Heh, did I really think that I was the only guy that would be interested in her? But someone like that bastard, he doesn't deserve her, talking to her like she's a fucking object. And what's worse, he actually got her to look like that. Why would her wall break with him, but she stubbornly keeps me out? Why can't I make her react so strongly to me? Is that Agon so much better? Am I really not good enough? **Damnit**! I sound like a fucking love sick schoolgirl. I have to talk to her now, I need her to answer my questions **now**.'_

So Jumonji made his way to Tsuki's apartment, blood still boiling and no less agitated.

Meanwhile, Tsuki got to her apartment to find it empty. A note was left on the kitchen table, from Oba-chan saying she was going to be spending the day with her boyfriend. The note proved to lighten her mood a little when she read what the woman had ended it with.

_Don't make my share of dinner tonight, you know what don't even expect me to come home tonight because I will be VERY BUSY. _

_ Love You,_

_ Oba-chan_

_P.S. if you bring that Jumonji boy over be sure to use protection before getting it on. :)_

Tsuki sighed and shook her head, imagining the perverted leer on her grandmother's face while she wrote the note. She placed the note back on the table and flopped on her couch, thinking over Jumonji and the conversation she would be having with him.

" Damn that old hag, right when I actually need to talk to her she goes and takes a little holiday. Now who am I supposed to go to for advice about this fucking talk I'm going to have with Jumonji."

She lied there, staring up at the ceiling lost in her own thoughts until she heard someone knocking at her door. She snapped back to reality and looked around her apartment, realizing that it was now dark, meaning she had been lying there for hours. She dead panned at her own foolishness and trudged over to the door, thinking it would just be Gen-nii or something. She threw it open and froze. There standing right before her was Jumonji Kazuki, a very serious look on his face which could only mean he planned on having their conversation right then and there.

" Uh, hey there Jumonji-kun, um, you can come inside."

The tension grew thick between the two once Jumonji had made his way into the apartment. He quietly refused Tsuki's offer of a drink and sat down next to her on the couch. It was quiet for a really long time, before he finally decided to break the silence, getting straight to the point.

"So, are you and that Naga bastard together?"

The tone of voice he used was a harsh one, and, along with his question, had caught Tsuki off-guard. For a moment she said nothing, still shocked that he used that tone with her; then, scowling a bit at the accusation, she answered.

" No, we aren't together, but I don't really see why you're so pissed about it."

It was Jumonji's turn to be shocked, but that quickly gave way to anger as he took in what she said. The tension in the room thickened now that both were clearly agitated, and neither was concerned with getting things resolved at this point, their pride and emotions getting the better of them. Not being one to back down from a fight, Jumonji took to retaliating.

" Obviously it's because he's from Naga, if you're with him what's to say that he's not using you to be a spy. And since that puts the team at risk it's my business, not including the fact that the bastard talked to you like you were fucking property."

Tsuki grit her teeth and clenched her fists tightly before shooting up in anger, any hopes of resolution lost at this point.

" Are you fucking kidding me? Do you really think I would be a spy against my nii-chans? Just who the fuck do you think you are? My own fucking cousin doesn't get this involved in my love life and you whom I've only known a week is already making accusations and demanding explanations? On that fucking note you can mind your own damn business and get out of my house."

He didn't hesitate in standing up and storming towards her door, he gave her one last heated glare and said ' Fine! Me and you have nothing more to say to each other'. Tsuki fumed once more and gave one last 'FINE!' of her own before Jumonji slammed the door behind him. She stood there, the heaving in her chest slowing as she started to calm down. The anger was still there, but she now had the ability to think over everything with a more rational mind. She slumped down onto her couch, crashing down from her adrenaline rush, thinking over what had just gone down in her apartment.

_' I can't believe that really just happened. How the hell did it escalate like that? Well obviously he came in here guns a blazing and we just went at it. But thinking back, it really didn't need to go that far. I could've held back on the sarcasm but the one mostly at fault was him. And if anyone needs to apologize it's him because there is no way in hell that I will.'_

But Tsuki wasn't the only one who felt that she didn't need to apologize, and that was proven the next day at school. Jumonji refused to even look her way since just like Tsuki, his pride stopped him from recognizing his fault and he refused to apologize. So the two opted to ignore the other's existence completely, or at least pretend to. Because whenever they were both in an area together, the air became tense and one couldn't help but feel awkward.

Toganou and Kuroki had noticed a change in their friend, he wore a deep scowl on his face that, until recently, hadn't been there, but when they tried to ask him about his behavior, Jumonji would simply dismiss their questions and act like he was ok.

Tsuki had also developed a change in her behavior. She tried to act normally but Oba-chan and her brothers had all noticed that her smiles seemed forced and that all together she seemed somewhat depressed or like something was upsetting her. Oba-chan had a feeling that it might have had something to do with Jumonji so she tried talking to her granddaughter about it.

" Oi, koishii (1) has anything happened recently? Anything you want to talk about, maybe about a boy?"

Tsuki tensed at Oba-chan's question, then cursed herself for doing so, she didn't want to show how much not talking to Jumonji was bothering her, but there she was visibly tensing at the mere mention of him. She said nothing at first, then forced a smile on her face when she turned towards Oba-chan.

" Nah, I'm fine Oba-chan, you're probably high on something and imagining stuff. Well I'm gonna go to bed, later."

It was obvious to Oba-chan that Tsuki was lying, but she saw that her granddaughter wasn't ready to talk about it so she decided to give her some space. However, Musashi, Kurita and Hiruma had been counting on her to find out what was wrong with the girl, and they would only become more worried when they found out that Tsuki refused to tell her everything.

During school all three of the 2nd years had gotten together and decided that each one of them would talk to Tsuki to see what was wrong with her. Kurita had been the first to try when he found her sitting in the Devil Bat's club room. She was there alone, sitting on the couch with a melancholy expression. Kurita fidgeted nervously staring down at the box of creampuffs he held in his hand before he mustered up the courage to walk inside the clubroom. He kept reminding himself that it was all for meimei-chan.

Tsuki looked up when she heard footsteps, she had been zoning out so she didn't notice when the door opened. She gave a small smile once she saw the gentle giant walk inside the clubroom, trying hard to appear cheerful in front of the 2nd year.

" Moshi, moshi Kuri-nii. What are you doing here so early?"

Kurita sat down next to the girl, nervousness obvious in his expression. He twiddled with the box in his hands and gave Tsuki a nervous smile when she rested her hand on top of his in a calming gesture. Tsuki was about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly the box that he had just been holding was placed on her lap. She stared down at it for a moment before reaching down to open the little white box. A genuine smile graced her lips when she saw the little pastries inside the box, she turned to Kurita and gave him a big hug, thanking him for the creampuffs. He stared down at his meimei, happy that she liked his gift, then decided it was time to get to the point.

" Um, meimei-chan, the thing is that you seem kind of sad lately and I don't like it when you're sad because it makes everyone else sad since we're so used to seeing your smiling face, and I know you've been trying to look happy for Musashi, Hiruma, and me but if something is wrong, you should know that you can tell us and, um that it would be ok."

Tsuki fought back tears as she listened to Kurita speak. She smiled up at him again, but this time she didn't try to hide the sadness in her face as she did so and it made Kurita nervous because he thought he had said or done something to upset his meimei-chan.

" Gomen, Kuri-nii, for making you, Gen-nii, and Hiru-nii worry. It's true that I'm sad right now but I promise that I'll be ok, I just need time to get over it is all. So please don't be sad or worry so much over me ok, I'm really happy that you came to talk to me and what do you say we share these creampuffs before everyone else gets here?"

Kurita smiled down at the first year, content with what information the girl had given him and he complied to her request. He didn't like that she kept secrets but respected her privacy none the less. But he knew that her other two brothers wouldn't be as understanding.

" What do you mean and that was all you fucking fatty!"

Kurita flinched at Hiruma's outrage when the much bigger 2nd year had told both Musashi and the blonde devil what Tsuki had said to him. Musashi stayed quiet as he watched Hiruma yell at the now terrified Kurita. Walking up to the evil quarterback, he started talking, interrupting Hiruma right in the middle of his tantrum.

" I'm going to go talk to her, so just shut up and wait until I come back. I'll get her to tell me what's wrong"

" Che, fucking old man, you better or else I'll fucking kill ya."

Musashi made his way over to his truck and then to his cousin's apartment. He trudged up the stairs leading to her apartment door and knocked, waiting for Tsuki to answer.

A few moments later, the door swung open and Tsuki looked slightly confused upon seeing Musashi at her doorstep, since she had just seen him maybe an hour or two earlier.

" Ano, Gen-nii, what brings you here?"

He didn't answer and instead walked past her and inside the apartment. Once inside he turned to look at her, still holding that stern expression of his. He didn't wait for her to ask what was wrong before he got to the point.

" Kurita says you didn't want to tell him what was wrong, and so did your grandma. They might be fine letting you handle this on your own but I'm not. Now you're going to tell me what's been bothering you, and this isn't a request, I'm telling you to say what's wrong."

Tsuki closed the door behind her and twiddled with her fingers, looking at the floor instead of her cousin. She knew that he was waiting for her answer, but she didn't have it in her to tell him the truth. They stood in silence for a while longer before Tsuki finally raised her gaze and looked Musashi in the eye.

" The truth, Gen-nii, is that although I really do appreciate you're trying to help me and everything, but I really do need to handle this on my own. It's more a stupid situation having to do with my pride than anything else so don't worry ok, I promise that when things get resolved I'll tell you everything."

Musashi would've pressed for more information, had Tsuki not been smiling the way she was and she even had tears welled up in her eyes. His heart wrenched, and he no longer had it in him to question the girl. He heaved a sigh of defeat and begrudgingly nodded his head.

" Be ready for that idiot coming to demand answers, those looks of yours won't work on him."

She could only smile and be grateful for her cousin's begrudged understanding. She knew that he was genuinely worried for her along with Kurita and Hiruma, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them the truth. She thought about Musashi's parting words to her as she watched him drive away and pouted at the inevitable interrogation that Hiruma would give her. Musashi was right when he said that her looks didn't work on him, it was sad to say but whenever Tsuki found herself in trouble she could always get past Musashi and Kurita, but never Hiruma. Hell, for all she knew Hiruma already knew what she was upset about and was just playing a mind game with her.

Groaning, she made her way to bed, the days events thoroughly exhausting her. She was starting to think that maybe it would be better to push her pride aside and talk to Jumonji if it would end all this drama. Besides, she kind of missed being able to openly ogle the lineman during practice, or just chat with him in class.

_' Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow after practice, I mean it would be the day before the game and I wouldn't want to be the cause of any distraction to anyone, plus I really want to be able to talk to him. He's a good guy, and I shouldn't try so hard to push him away. Yeah I'll talk to him tomorrow for sure.'_

Those were her last thoughts before falling into a sleep consisting solely of Jumonji filled dreams.

The next day was spent with Tsuki either looking around every corner for Hiruma, or obsessing over what she was going to say to Jumonji. By the time the Devil Bats practice came around she was beyond just a little nervous. She thanked whatever higher power for Hiruma not saying anything to her the entire day, but she felt even more anxious now that she was standing in the same room with Jumonji again. Tsuki paid little attention to the strategies that Hiruma was going over with the team as she thought over how she would go about getting Jumonji to listen, let alone talk to her. It had gotten quiet in the clubroom when suddenly the silence and concentration was broken by a sound that seemed to be coming from Tsuki's back pocket.

_I'm a freak in heat, a dog without warning, my appetite is sex cause me so horny. OH me so horny, ohh, me so horny…OH, me so horny me love you long time._

Everyone's jaws dropped as they turned to Tsuki, a deer in the head lights look on her face, then, without warning, she burst into a fit of laughter. She quickly apologized for the interruption then answered the phone, talking in English instead of Japanese. Everyone was still confused and they all, with the exception of Hiruma, made puzzled expressions at the gibberish coming out of Tsuki's mouth. Sena in particular was paying close attention to Tsuki and the strange intonations of her voice, so when she squealed and jumped up in excitement he yelped out of surprise, earning a cackle from Hiruma. Tsuki hung up the phone grinning from ear to ear, then turned to the baffled team before her.

"Ah, my bad you guys. That was my friend Tony, he said he has a surprise for me so I'm gonna head home early. But I'll definitely be at the game to cheer you on tomorrow so, bye."

Tsuki hurriedly grabbed all her things and not once did she look back to see the reactions to her statement. Had she done so, she would have noticed the visible tensing of Jumonji and the scowl on his face when she mentioned her friend. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous; jealous that she would be spending time with another guy, and along with jealousy he felt pissed off at himself for being so stubborn and proud, because it had resulted in his losing her. Jumonji turned away from the door walked back towards the table, but halted in his tracks when he heard a scream, that sounded a lot like Tsuki from outside. The team made their way outside the clubroom, Musashi, Hiruma, and Kurita leading the way.

The three 2nd years were ready to give a beating to whoever was hurting their meimei; the sight that greeted them, however, made the entire team dead pan. There, standing outside the Devil Bats' clubroom was Tsuki, limbs wrapped around a very tall guy, or at least they thought it was a guy because the person's face was being covered by Tsuki's body. Once she let go they all took a good luck and were proved right upon seeing a foreign guy wearing club master glasses who was surprisingly pale. He had a tall lanky frame, and his black hair was cut short except for a small chunk in the back which he had colored lime green. He also had a very laid back wardrobe, baggy pants paired with an equally baggy shirt that was an overly worn Severus Snape tee.

Tsuki grinned up at the boy then turned back to the Devil Bats.

" You guys, this is my very good friend Tony, and apparently he came all the way from The U.S. to come see me."

The team nodded their heads in acknowledgement of the newcomer and watched as he was engaged in conversation with Tsuki, in English, of course.

" I can't believe you're really here, I have sooo much to tell you-eh, are you even listening?"

Tsuki found that her words had gone unnoticed by the much taller male standing next to her. She turned to see what Tony was looking at, and grinned outright.

It seemed that the pale skinned foreigner hadn't heard what Tsuki said because he was too busy openly ogling a certain demon quarterback. Tsuki knew that Tony was unaware of the danger he was putting himself in by looking at Hiruma in such a way, so she proceeded to get his attention by elbowing him in the ribs, a slight 'Oof' being her response.

"What?" was his irritated response, really how dare she interrupt her ogling.

Grin still present on her face she answered, "Don't 'what' me, I just saved your life. He isn't exactly the type of person to let anyone check him out like that. I mean have you even noticed the rifle in his hand?"

Tsuki watched as her words sunk in, but they took the opposite effect that she wanted them too. Instead of cringing in fear, Tony's eyes sparkled upon seeing the firearm that Hiruma was carrying. Being a pyromaniac, anything that was even remotely related to fire, both excited and intrigued Tony.

Knowing that no amount of warning would persuade the pyrofreak in losing his interest, she opted instead to grab his hand and lead him away, waving goodbye to the team as she did so, ignoring the irritated whines that came from the much taller boy.

Given that nobody understood what the two had been saying, they were all left to stand there, thoroughly confused. The Haa, brothers gave their signature, ' Ha, Haa, Haaa?' as they watched Tsuki and her friend walk away. Though Jumonji said it in a much angrier tone than Toganou and Kuroki.

No one made a move to go back to the clubroom and they all stood there until Hiruma started firing his rifle at them.

" What the hell are you all standing there for? Hurry up and get back to practice fucking brats!"

Hiruma watched in blatant amusement as the team scrambled to get over to the field, fear prominent in their expressions, all except for one. Jumonji made his way over to the field with a troubled look on his face, and it was then that Hiruma fully understood what was wrong with Tsuki. Grinning wildly to himself, he stalked away, a plan formulating itself within his brain.

Practice was never easy, especially when they had a game the next day, but today's practice was especially taxing on Jumonji. He kept thinking about Tsuki and couldn't focus on practice. The team could sense that something was wrong with him despite his attempts at trying to act normally, and unbeknownst to Jumonji, his actions only further affirmed the suspicions that Hiruma had.

Practice was over and Jumonji was pissed. He hadn't performed well and that upset him. He was walking to the front gate of school to go home when he was stopped dead in his tracks by the all too familiar cackle of his quarterback and captain, Hiruma.

" What's got you playing like such shit huh fucking oldest brother?"

Hiruma emerged from the shadows behind Jumonji, the latter not answering his question, merely standing there in silence, a somewhat startled expression on his face.

When Jumonji didn't answer him right away, Hiruma let an evil grin spread across his face and advanced towards him.

" So, listen well fucking older brother, because I'm only going to say this once. If I ever find out that you made fucking meimei cry, well, lets just say that everyone would find out about your little…hobbies."

The quarterback said all this with a hint of malice in his tone, eyes and teeth glinting as he did so. Jumonji was confused at first, he didn't really have any suspicious hobbies so he didn't understand what Hiruma was talking about. His confusion gave way to sheer terror, however, when the demon in front of him produced from his back pocket a small stack of pictures, each of a man tied up in bondage, with Jumonji's face photo-shopped onto the bodies. But it was just how well his face was blended into the pictures that made Jumonji pale, if anyone saw it he knew they would believe Hiruma without a doubt, so, he looked back up at the older male as he swallowed thickly.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do?"

The second year grinned down at his kouhai, he knew the lineman would agree to his demands once he showed him the pictures.

"Nothing really, just go fucking talk to meimei, and don't let stupid shit like this get you distracted from the game. If you lose focus even once in the next game I'll fucking kill you, got it?"

Hiruma cackled loudly when all Jumonji did was nod his agreement, and walked away.

The lineman was then left to process what Hiruma had just demanded him to do. Heaving a sigh, he began making his way back home, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was, in a little while, about to go down.

"Che, even if Hiruma hadn't threatened me, I was already planning on talking to her regardless."

Meanwhile, Tsuki was sitting in her apartment with Oba-chan and Tony at the kitchen table. She had had a small fit of sneezing, and each time she sneezed, either Oba-chan or Tony would declare loudly, 'someone's thinking of you~' which would be met with a roll of the eyes or an irritated glare.

Once they had gotten to Tsuki's apartment, she had begun telling Tony everything that had gone on between herself and Jumonji, including her feelings for him and the fight they had gotten into the week prior. Now both Tony and Oba-chan, who being the nosey old croon she was listened in on the story, were trying to convince the girl to forget about her pride and go talk it out with Jumonji.

" Why should _I_ be the one to make the first move? He's the one who was wrong, so he should be the one to come talk to me."

The old woman and young man exchanged a look before Tony spoke first.

" What the hell is the difference? The point is that you're both just too stubborn, and this might drag on foreeever so just hurry and make up so that you can set me up with that Hiruma guy."

Tsuki ignored the first comment and instead tuned in to the topic of Tony's attraction to Hiruma of all people.

" Ok, what part of _he won't hesitate in shooting you in the face_ did you not understand? Hiru-nii isn't exactly the most loving and caring guy, he's actually neither loving or caring, he's evil just pure evil. And I don't think you get how evil he is, I don't mean he's a douche, I mean he's fucking evil! Forget, for a second, that you're completely obsessed with fire and weapons, and think about it."

After finishing her little lecture Tsuki turned to see if the boy had taken in what she said, face-palming when she saw a far away look on his face, Tony was obviously daydreaming and fantasizing what a date with Hiruma would be, Tsuki shuddered at the thought, but decided to let the boy find out for himself what exactly he was getting into.

All three sat there in silence until Oba-chan decided to speak up, a serious tone accompanied her words.

" Listen Tsuki, I'm not telling you that you have to bend over backwards just to please a man, that would go against everything that I've taught you up until now. What I am saying, is that you shouldn't stubbornly guard yourself either. It's obvious that not talking to this boy is hurting you, so just suck it up and go talk to him, tell him how you feel, let him know that you're hurting probably as much as he is now. That's the basis of a relationship dear, you have to compromise _all the time_. Hell, I don't want you to end up like me, constantly changing partners because I'm not willing to let go of my pride, it would be the worst thing in the world to see you make the same mistakes that I did."

Tsuki looked at her grandmother in a state of pure shock. It had been a very long time since the woman had spoken to her like that, and she realized that Oba-chan was right. It was stupid of her to keep this petty fight going on any longer, gaining her resolve, she looked up and nodded her head in agreement, and saying then that she would go see Jumonji right away.

" You better! Because after that you have to hook me up remember!"

Tsuki only rolled her eyes as she made her way outside the door, she really didn't need to stick her nose into _that_ situation. Eventually Tony would forget himself and make a move on his own, and that would probably work out better than if Tsuki were to let on about the American pyro's feelings.

She had taken maybe two or three steps towards the stairs when her breathe caught in her throat. Her heartbeat sped up and she was rendered motionless. At the bottom of the staircase, there was a similar reaction. Jumonji looked up, he was about to go up the first step when he had spotted her.

They met each other's gaze yet remained speechless. That they were both on the way to go see one another at the exact same time, that was what made them stop in their tracks. Somehow feeling that the coincidence was far too great to ignore. They stared dumbly at each other for a while longer before Tsuki made the first step towards him; she hurried down the steps and flung herself in his arms, holding him tightly as she did so.

Jumonji was shocked, he was certain that Tsuki would come down the stairs and slap him across the face, but here she was, holding onto him so tightly that his breathing was labored. Then he realized it, the fact that he had Tsuki in his arms again. It had been over a week since he last hugged her, and he could finally feel the warmth of her body again. That thought on its own urged him to wrap his own arms around the girl and hold her just as tightly as she was him.

For a moment neither spoke. They simply held each other and reveled in the feel of each other's warmth. Tsuki was so caught up in what she was feeling that she almost didn't here when Jumonji leaned into her ear and whispered, very softly, ' I'm sorry.' Her head snapped up to look at him, a genuine expression meeting her gaze, she let a soft smile creep across her face as she too said she was sorry, then, without any warning to the male before her, she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. Their first kiss.

There had been only a fraction of a second's worth of hesitation before Jumonji was responding to her kiss, adding more pressure and deepening it all the while. They let themselves enjoy the feeling, opting not to go beyond pecks, the moment was too sweet for anything else. They finally pulled apart and both smiled, Tsuki bting her lip a bit in embarrassment. They were both caught off-guard by voices coming from upstairs.

" That's my granddaughter! She walks out of the house for two seconds and she's already kissing the kid, at a girl!" Came Oba-chan's prideful cry, the two lovebirds could see the theatrical tears rolling down the older woman's face, the emotion being too much for her.

" OI! Does this mean it's ok for me and Hiruma to get it on now? And I thought you were going to talk to him, not make out with him…whore." Tony was speaking in Japanese so that Jumonji could understand him, he now realized that Tsuki's friend was no threat to him because apparently he had his eyes set on Hiruma, Jumonji shuddered at the thought.

Tsuki decided not to answer either of the squawking individuals upstairs and buried her face in Jumonji's neck, flipping them the bird for embarrassing her. Her new boyfriend just laughed and held her tighter to him, happy that their newfound relationship was accepted.

Jumonji and Tsuki stood there, happy as can be, unaware of the person who had seen the entire proceedings from a window. Jumonji Erito was not pleased in his son's choice of a girlfriend deciding that he deserved better than that sort of second-rate person, he was determined to make his son see that way too.

* * *

**(1) Koishii: Dear, in Japanese**

**So there's another chapter :D so sorry for the late update, try to get the next one out sooner.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO PUT THE STORY ON THEIR ALERTS, I almost shed a tear, **

**Special Thanks to grammarsucks for the review really appreciate it :D**

**Also this chapter is especially dedicated to MystryMeet, go check out his stories yeah and did you love that I'm putting in some yaoi? cause I do, he's so flamboyant and lanky! more to come with Hiruma/Tony too next chapter so stay tuned! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I took waaaay too long to post this, school makes for horrible writer's block. Anyways I hope this isn't full of too much fluff, I have a feeling it is and also enjoy some developments with Hiruma and Tony :D ENJOY!**

**Special shoutouts to Rebel Atar, grammarsucks, and animeboyluv for the reviews I really appreciate it! 3  
**

**Chapter 7: Blasphemy?**

* * *

How do you prove that you have the strongest team in the Kantou tournament? Simple, just take out the reigning champs. Then again that's easier said than done, especially when the Shinryuuji Naga are the reigning champs, and their star athlete, Kongo Agon, has a personal agenda against more than one of your teammates.

This is exactly what the Deimon Devil Bats were going through as they made their way into the stadium for their first match in the Kantou Tournament. There was a mix of emotions throughout the team, Taki was more focused on the fact that there were so many camera men, and he was also thoroughly convinced that they were all there to see _him_. Monta was emitting a fear filled aura once he saw the other team, but, his best friend, Sena, seemed to not be fearful and instead wore a determined expression on his face, surprising more than one of his teammates.

The team now stood by their offside bench and was looking at some bets online on Doburoku's computer. The older man showed them the numbers and watched as the much younger team was shocked at the 1,003-170 odds that were stacked against them. Hiruma gave his signature cackle then spoke to his teammates.

"Ke, ke, ke. They're underestimating us again, though I can't say I blame them."

Monta asked how much they would make if they had betted 170 yen for themselves and won, his answer being that they would win 17,000 yen. And, although they didn't show it, those odds had affected the Devil Bats morale.

Doburoku watched as dejected expressions creeped onto his players faces. The coach grew stern and spoke with a serious tone to the team.

"Adding my wages and bonuses, I bet everything I have, 1,000,000 yen on Deimon's victory."

There was an array of responses to the coach's statement, including Sena spitting out his Gatorade and Mamori dropping all of the bottles. Their coach was met with expressions of both disbelief and shock; the man heaved a deep sigh, and continued to explain his decision.

"I wanted to put my fate on the line with you because once the match starts a trainer like me can do nothing for you."

The Devil Bats looked on in gratitude at their trainer for his act of loyalty and trust to his team. Then they turned to their captain, who was emitting a darker aura than usual, as he spoke.

"So you understand right, what we are here to do."

Already partially riled up from the act of faith from Doburoku, the team gathered around Hiruma.

"Of course! To defeat Shinryuji!" The quarterback grinned at the team's response, correcting them.

"Ke ke ke, you're wrong fucking kids. I let you go without saying it for a while and you've already forgotten! We didn't come here to defeat them. **We came here to kill them.**"

The rest of the team understood immediately and joined Hiruma in their ritual cry before each game.

"WE…WILL…KILL THEM…YEAH!"

From across the field, Kongo Agon was heatedly glaring at the Devil Bats when he caught the sight of a familiar face. Tsuki, Oba-chan, and Tony had gotten to the stadium a little late and were making their way inside. Tsuki sent her grandmother and her friend ahead so that she could go say hi to the guys.

She didn't feel eyes boring into her skull as she made her way over to the offside bench, in the direction of her Nii-chans.

"Oi! Nii-chans!" that was her warning before she tackled the closest one to her, which just so happened to be Musashi.

Tsuki clung to Musashi's back like a leech leaving the latter no other choice but to oblige his cousin and let her hook her legs around his waist so that it was easier to carry her.

"Oi, meimei, aren't you already supposed to be in the stands?"

Although he said that, Musashi made no move to let go of his cousin, and taking that as a sign of it truly being alright, she smiled and stayed perched upon where she was.

"I'll go up, I just wanted to come say hi, and that you guys better kick ass, not that I doubt it for a second though."

She hopped off of her cousin and ran to Kurita, letting him pick her up and twirl her around, the gentle giant really did spoil her too much. She could see that he was slightly worried and she immediately understood why. Smiling softly she gave him a hug and said some encouraging words to him.

"Kuri-nii, you're the strongest person I know, so believe me when I say there is _no one_ who can take you down, all you have to do is prove that to the people who doubted you; whether it be in the past or now, make them eat their words."

Kurita felt much surer of himself and filled with emotion after hearing how much faith his meimei had in him. So much so in fact that he couldn't find it in himself to respond, he could only nod his head vigorously, his eyes brimming with tears.

Tsuki left the second year to try and control his emotions and walked over to Hiruma. The quarterback was doing his last preparations before the game started when the younger girl walked up to him. He jeered down at her before speaking.

"Fucking meimei, you're late. You're not going to have time to give your boyfriend his good luck kiss." Hiruma made a kissy face to go along with his statement then cackled at the reaction that was given to him.

Tsuki couldn't really pay attention to what exactly Hiruma had said, because she was too horrified at the fact that he made a kissy face. Although on most people it would have looked comical, on Hiruma it looked out of place and menacing. So she initially only made a horrified expression which was mixed with disgust, but then once her brain had processed his words, the horror stricken expression turned into a very embarrassed one, and she blushed like mad. Pouting outright, she told Hiruma to shut up but still made her way over to her newly acquired boyfriend, who was also about ready to walk out onto the field.

Jumonji stopped in his tracks once he caught sight of his girlfriend, smiling down at her in greeting. Tsuki smiled back and was about to give him a kiss when she remembered that aside from Hiruma, no one else on the team knew about their relationship, and on top of that, she had finally realized that Agon was watching her, just like a beast would its' prey.

After having made a face at Agon, which earned her a smirk from said male, she sighed heavily and took a step back from Jumonji, making the taller boy look down at her in total confusion.

"Don't look at me like that. Hiru-nii is the only one on the team that knows, so we can't just start making out with each other, it would confuse the hell out of everyone, not to mention that instead of helping Hiru-nii would just make it worse. So lets wait 'til after the game to tell everyone ne?"

Although he hated to admit it, Jumonji knew she was right, and so he heaved a sigh of his own before nodding his head in agreement, reluctant as it was. Though he still took the opportunity to lean in close and whisper in her ear.

"Fine, but I expect one hell of a kiss after this game is over."

He backed away and smirked at the light blush staining Tsuki's cheeks. Jumonji walked away before she could answer, leaving Tsuki to try and will away the shiver that his words had brought on.

It was right before kick off when Tsuki had made it to her seat. The Naga were on the offensive and she could here people in the stands comment joyously on the fact that Agon would be playing on the offensive from the beginning. Having known Agon for quite some time, she knew that the only reason he was doing that was because he hated the players from Deimon and thought of them all as trash. Agon wanted to completely demolish the Devil Bats' spirits; he truly was the most evil amongst them.

Monta had given the team and their supporters some hope when he received a pass from Hiruma and gained a 1st down. But that hope and morale boost was short-lived as the Naga then got serious. The Kongo twins formed their team's strongest formation, the Dragonfly and completely dominated Deimon in the first half, which ended in a 32-0 score.

Tsuki could only watch as she saw the team's chances at victory keep slipping away from them. She saw how with every attempt they made the Naga would just crush them, and it pained her. She made her way down the stands at halftime to go see what was going on. She managed to get there right when Hiruma was saying that they couldn't win this game and that the Christmas Bowl was now impossible for them.

Tsuki was about to tell Hiruma that he was wrong, but then she thought about what Hiruma had done, and she realized, with a smirk, that he had purposely said those things to try and get the team to understand that the only chance at victory they had was with an onside kick. She sat down and watched as the leap of faith succeeded and they did the onside kick. Players from both teams scrambled for the ball and Tsuki watched in anticipation to see who would get it. For a split second everyone lost hope when they saw Yamabushi from Shinryuuji lunge for the ball, only to reveal that under him was Komusubi clutching the ball tightly in his grasp. She cheered along with the rest of the Deimon supporters and watched as they were setting up for their next play.

Everyone was startled to see Yukimitsu walking onto the field; he had never played a game before so it came as quite a shock to everyone. The Naga immediately sent Ikkyu to go mark Yukimitsu, leaving Agon to mark Monta. The first time Hiruma passed it to Taki, then the second time to another player. Then the third time Ikkyu stopped marking him convinced Yukimitsu was not worth the effort. The Naga were confident, but what they didn't count on, was for Yukimitsu to actually be the Devil Bats' ace in the deck and were baffled when he got a complete pass, but that was only for a moment until Agon and Ikkyu ran after him. It was now or never for Yukimitsu and he lunged forward to catch the ball with all his might, making his first touchdown ever.

Ikkyu and Agon were left stunned as they saw the very ordinary Yukimitsu make the touchdown. Everyone on the Devil Bat's side roared with their cheers of support, it might have been a long shot but they had shortened the gap by a little.

Now things were getting heated, Tsuki sat on the Devil Bat's bench cheering and screaming anytime something exciting happened. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Sena intercept a pass from the Naga and cause a scramble for the ball. Deimon was being held back by the Naga's lead lineman when suddenly he was pulled into the delinquent deathblow by a very irritated Jumonji. Tsuki jumped up immediately when she saw her boyfriend catch the intercepted ball and start running towards the goal line. She couldn't speak or make a sound from the anticipation but she did growl and clench her fists when she saw Agon running after Jumonji. She yelled out 'NO!' when Agon tackled Jumonji, the latter being only a step away from the goal line.

"Jumonji don't you dare lose to him!"

She knew it was a completely selfish thing to say, but she really couldn't fathom having her boyfriend be taken down by that bastard. From across the field, Agon and Jumonji had both heard Tsuki and her words had made a smirk form itself on Agon's face.

"Che, fucking trash, you really think you can be with her? She has no need for a weak piece of shit trash like you, just give up and accept that you can't win against me in football or with Tsuki."

Jumonji grit his teeth in anger, it was true there was an enormous difference in skill between Jumonji and Agon, but that didn't mean he was just going to lie there and take a beating willingly, hell no, he was going to put up a fight.

"You fucking dread-headed bastard, when it comes to Tsuki, I'll let you in on the fact that she's _mine_, and although it's true I can't win against you I can at least take one more step."

There was a sudden hush throughout the entire stadium, Jumonji, a lineman, had just scored a touchdown with Kongo Agon being dragged along behind him. Tsuki was the first one to be heard in the entire stadium, her voice echoing from one end to the other.

"FUCK YEAH!" The cheers from every other person in the game came after, but Jumonji only turned to look at Tsuki, an almost smug smirk adorning his face. She grinned at him and winked as her reply, she was ecstatic about what had just happened, she could barely wait to rub it in Agon's stupid face.

The rest of the game wasn't easy, the Devil Bats kept shortening the score gap little by little, and it literally came down to a last second gamble of Sena making a touchdown, and he did, making the Devil Bats the victors of the first match in the Kantou tournament. The crowds cheered for the underdog team, Tsuki couldn't help but notice that these were the same people that had doubted the team when the game started, but put those and all other thoughts aside and instead ran towards the team earnestly in order to congratulate them.

First she congratulated her nii-sans, of course, giving each a big hug and kiss to the cheek, laughing when both Mamori and Tony glared at her for kissing Hiruma. Tsuki gave everyone a hug in congratulations, and had purposely left Jumonji to the very end, locking eyes with her boyfriend before she made her way over to him. Jumonji scooped her up into his arms and held her close to himself, Tsuki holding him just as tightly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered her congratulations to him.

"Congrats on kicking Naga's ass, looks like you'll be getting your reward ne?"

Tsuki broke their embrace and smirked at Jumonji's wide-eyed expression, loving the fact that she could make him look so flustered. Tsuki walked away from him and towards the stadium's exit, because they would all be going to see the match between the Sphinx and the Dinosaurs, when suddenly she was pulled aside and roughly pushed against the wall by none other than Agon.

A dark aura enveloped his frame and he leaned his face close to hers when he spoke, reveling in the scared and shivering mess that he had turned the girl in to.

"So, by the looks of that hug, what that trash lineman said was true and you two _are_ together, _feh_, I didn't think you had such bad taste, _Tsuki_."

Said female couldn't look the very menacing Agon in the eye, and so kept her eyes lowered and her face turned away from him, trying hard to quell the fear she felt in the pit of her stomach. Agon tried to turn her face towards his but Tsuki slapped his hand away and glared up at him, an angry retort being his reply.

"Well, _Agon_, that 'trash' lineman managed to score a touchdown **with** you holding onto him, so what does that say about you? And as far as my relationship status goes, well that's none of your fucking business now is it."

Agon slammed his hand a little too close to her head on the wall and Tsuki flinched, her fear becoming apparent again, making him smirk triumphantly and leer at the girl once more.

"You talk a big game for someone who's so scared, feh, this isn't over, enjoy your little 'boyfriend' while you can, because I assure you that you'll regret ever being with that **trash**."

With those last parting words Agon disappeared, using his speed to go in an instant, and leaving Tsuki to finally give in to her buckling knees and fall to the floor, taking in shaky breaths as she tried to calm her nerves. She shot her head up, brought back to attention by Tony, who was standing next to her impatiently because they were about to be left behind, Tsuki couldn't help but smile when she noticed that the boy had somehow managed to get his hands on Hiruma's flamethrower, the foreigner really did give two shits about his own safety. Trying hard to keep her knees from buckling again Tsuki got up and walked over to her friend, not being able to resist asking the question that was hopping around in her mind at the moment.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but, how _exactly_ did you get a hold of Hiru-nii's flamethrower?"

Tony looked at the much shorter girl with a wide mischievous grin before answering, hugging the flamethrower close to his chest as he did so.

"He was talking to that _manager_ when I nabbed it from his bag, it's my memento of him."

Tony proceeded to nuzzle the flamethrower to his face, ignoring the high possibility of it going off in his face. Tsuki just scoffed at her friend and kept walking towards the exit, deciding that if he was _that_ serious about her Hiru-nii then the least she could do is put in a good word for him, plus it would piss off Mamori like hell and that would be enjoyable to watch. The two continued on to meet with Oba-chan at the stadium's entrance, the old woman had a look on her face that made Tsuki feel wary.

"You know you almost gave yourself away after the game with that REALLY long hug you gave that Jumonji, you should just tell everyone so that I can scream from the heavens how proud I am that you have a boyfriend, and a **cute** one at that."

Tsuki rolled her eyes and just walked to the car, deciding that to ignore the old hag would be the best decision at this point. Once at the stadium, the three of them met up with the Devil Bats and Tsuki tried to hide Tony and the flamethrower from Hiruma as much as possible, glaring when Mamori saw what the foreigner had in his possession.

'_Damn, if that manager snitches on him he's fucking done for, gah and the little bitch would too just because she likes Hiru-nii and thinks no one notices.'_

No sooner did the thought run through Tsuki's mind when Mamori asked the question.

"What is that in your hand Tony-san?" Tsuki whipped around to give Mamori the nastiest look she could possibly muster, there was nothing to do now, Tony would have to save himself on his own. Said foreigner looked down at the flame thrower in his hands then up, first to Mamori then to Hiruma, his eyebrow raised in slight curiosity. Tony made a face at Mamori before snapping his answer at her, his facial expression staying the same.

"What the fuck does it look like? It's a fucking flamethrower."

Mamori's face went bright red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, but stayed otherwise silent. Tsuki, on the other hand, burst out laughing at her friend's statement, to which Tony said 'What? It's a stupid fucking question, **obviously** it's a flamethrower so why even ask.' Mamori just huffed and walked away, leaving Tony and Tsuki with Hiruma, who surprisingly didn't look upset. Hiruma was a good 3-4 inches taller than Tony, and his expression hadn't really changed from when Mamori had asked her question, so now Tony and Hiruma stood, staring at each other until finally Hiruma cracked his signature grin and spoke.

"So you took my fucking flamethrower huh fucking foreigner. You've got balls."

Tsuki stood gaping, he hadn't gotten pissed or threatened to kill Tony, just said he had balls, she couldn't stop herself and blurted out 'That's it?' The two males stared at her confused, and feeling slightly embarrassed, Tsuki decided she had to explain herself.

"Uh, I mean, well yeah, I said what I meant what the hell Hiru-nii, he **stole** your flamethrower and the only thing you can think of to say is that he has balls, that's so fucking anti-climactic of you! Where's the demonic aura, where's the threats on his life, where is the Hiru-nii that I know and love!"

Tony gave her a 'Are you trying to get me killed' look while Hiruma just raised an eyebrow at her. He rolled his eyes then turned away from his meimei, walking into the stadium as he answered her.

"Shut up fucking meimei, I didn't do all that because I knew you'd just bitch at me later, now take the fucking pyro and go take your seat, the match is about to start."

Tsuki and Tony watched as Hiruma walked away, and they soon followed after him, the flamethrower clutched tightly in Tony's arms as they went. Tsuki took a seat next to Jumonji, not bothering with the looks that were thrown her way and laced her fingers with his, the guy had just done amazingly in a game against Gods, he deserved some affection from his girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much to grammarsucks for the review, you don't know how much i appreciate you liking my story *tear*.

Also shout out to everyone who put this story on their alerts you guys are awesome!

Now onwards with the story

* * *

**Chapter 8: That Dude** _**Must **_**Be on Steroids**

The Hakushuu Dinosaurs made their way onto the field and a collective gasp was heard from the entire audience in the stadium. It was only natural that they would react that way though, seeing as how no one was expecting that the Dinosaurs had an actual beast on their team(1). Gaou Rikiya was massive, to say the least, and Tsuki watched as the Sphinx hurriedly went to their locker-room to talk about this new development. She then turned to Hiruma as he looked up information on Gaou, listening intently with the rest of the team when he found something. Hiruma's discovery made Tsuki's blood run cold, and she visibly tensed in her seat. It turns out, that in every game in which Gaou has participated, every quarterback from the opposing teams have gone to the hospital with serious injuries. Tsuki turned to her Hiru-nii with worry in her eyes, to which the demon quarterback responded with that grin of his. She knew it had been a gesture to try and calm her down, but it had done little to make her feel better.

The spectators' attention turned once again to the field as the two teams got ready to start the game. it was Taiyou's offense and the linemen formed there new technique the Tutankhamen Mask(1), everyone in the stands was thoroughly impressed, they all believed that with this the Sphinx had a real shot at beating the Dinosaurs…and then Gaou broke through in an instant. He took down Banba as if he was nothing special leaving the spectators wide eyed with mouths agape. The first half passed and the score was 32-0, favoring the Dinosaurs. All the linemen were down for the count and so their quarterback decided it would be better to forfeit, he was the first quarterback to not be injured in a game against Gaou.

"What a great guy that Banba, fought to the last." Those were the words that Gaou used to describe his personal match against Banba, the monstrous man was always one to praise those who he deemed strong willed and ballsy. He snapped his head to the stands when he heard someone bad mouthing Banba, scowling, Gaou immediately demanded to know who spoke.

"Who was it that spoke bad on Banba just now? It came from over here, so if you don't tell me, I'll just crush everyone's bones on this side!"

Gaou jumped onto the stands, determined to find the guy who badmouthed Banba, when he got a little too close to Suzuna and the Devil Bats. Mamori, being the self righteous little thing she was, jumped in front of Suzuna…with nothing to protect themselves, but Hiruma was there in a second, five stun guns in his hand. The Haa' Brothers each got out their own bat, and Tsuki was right next to Hiruma, ready to punch Gaou in the nuts if she needed to. Amidst all the commotion, Tony sat oblivious, he didn't pay attention to the game because Hiruma wasn't playing so he had been in his own little world the entire time. He only started paying attention when he saw Gaou standing next to Hiruma, and suddenly he jumped to his feet and ran up to Gaou, aiming his newly acquired flamethrower at his face. Gaou's grin expanded and he looked even more frightening than before, but despite the fact that Tony was now scared shitless, he didn't back down.

"OI, fucking tone down on the 'roid rage will you? I don't have any fucking idea what's been going on in the past hour and a half, but I know one thing for sure, not cool man, not cool."

Tsuki couldn't help the snort that came from her as she heard her friend speak to the massive man in front of him, and she also couldn't help but think that her Hiru-nii was right, he really did have balls.

Gaou was getting ready to crush Tony into a bloody pulp when he was interrupted by someone else in the crowd.

"It was me." Everyone turned their attention to the direction the voice had come from, all eyes landing on Riku. The boy was sitting a bit further from Gaou than the others, and he held a resolute gaze as he looked at Gaou. The monstrous man simply cocked an eyebrow at Riku and said nothing. Riku then stood up and marched over to Gaou, standing before him confident in himself.

"Well, didn't you say you were going to crush my bones?"

Gaou stared down at Riku for another moment or two before letting out a laugh that sounded much more like a roar.

"It definitely wasn't you, your eyes aren't rotten."

With that he and the Dinosaurs made their way out of the stadium. Kid went to stand next to his teammate, giving him a praiseful 'you did good' and placed his hat on Riku's head to emphasize his point. Tsuki also took notice of how Riku stepped up and handled the situation himself; she too praised him for it.

"That was pretty bad ass of you I must admit." and although she didn't see it, Jumonji threw a jealous glance her way.

The Wild Gunmen's also left the stadium and the Devil Bats were doing the same, everyone was heading towards the exit, except Tsuki was held back by Jumonji, who still held a jealous expression on his face.

"So that guy's badass Ha? Che, whatever, you know you still haven't given me my reward for the game."

Tsuki laughed at her boyfriend's apparent jealousy before circling her arms around his neck and leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. The taller male eagerly responded to the kiss, and the couple went from giving each other languidly slow pecks, to much more heated and passionate French kisses. They got caught up in the moment, forgetting that they were in a public place among a butt-load of people; they were brought out of their little world by the sound of a very distinct and familiar cackle that sounded eerily close to their faces.

They pulled away from one another to see who it was, but had to shield their eyes immediately from an array of flashes going off no more than two inches from their faces.

"Ke, ke, ke, fucking kids, go get a room."

Tsuki and Jumonji weren't surprised to find out that it was Hiruma who had interrupted them, said demon now taking pictures of the couple from a very uncomfortably close distance to their faces. He however, wasn't the only one who had caught the two youths kissing, the rest of the Devil Bats, including Oba-chan and Tony, were all standing there staring at the two of them.

Most of the players were blushing bright red and trying to avert their eyes from the scene in front of them, the only exceptions were Toganou, Kuroki, and Musashi.

The first two bitterly commented on the development of their friend's relationship to which waterfall tears were accompanied. Toganou went on about how it wasn't fair that Jumonji had such cute girlfriends and Kuroki agreed with him, both sharing their misery.

"Jumonji gets all the girls and we're left with nothing!" Both linemen continued rambling about their misfortune when Musashi decided it was his turn to address the couple.

The second year glared daggers at his cousin and visibly twitched when she tried to hide from his gaze. He was about to address the newly founded couple when two high pitched squeals beat him to it.

"OH MY GAWD!"

To no one's surprise it had been Oba-chan and Tony that let their excitement get the better of them. Oba-chan ran up to her granddaughter and started rambling giddily.

"You've made it public! How exciting! See everyone she's finally going to make me into a _great-_grandmother, ah! This is all too much for my weak heart. Imagine, _me_ with a great-grandchild. Oh I can barely wait!"

Tsuki could only look at her grandmother in disbelief and sheer terror as she went on to tell everyone that very soon Tsuki would make her a great-grandmother. The girl thought the madness was over once Oba-chan settled down, she was wrong.

It was Tony's turn to completely embarrass his friend as he too started to make a spectacle of himself, going on about how at least Tsuki had the chance to be with the person she loved, as he made sad little googly eyes at Hiruma, squeeing when the blonde cocked an eyebrow at him.

Finally deciding that enough was enough, Tsuki yelled at Tony to shut up and made her way out of the stadium, stopping, for a moment, in front of Musashi.

"Gen-nii, after the Oujou match I'll properly introduce my boyfriend and go about this the right way."

A stern nod was her only response and the Devil Bats went to see the next match.

The result was, to no one's astonishment, in Oujou's favor. That meant that the Devil Bats and the White Knights would be battling each other in the semi-finals. The Devil Bats were looking forward to the immense challenge that facing the White Knights would no doubt pose.

Tsuki and Jumonji walked out of the stadium, hand in hand, when she called out to Musashi so that the three of them could have a talk.

Musashi watched as the two made their way over to him and then waited as the tension between them grew. Tsuki finally took a big breath and decided to try and ease the tension a bit.

"Ok, so there's nothing I can say to make you un-mad at me Gen-nii, but you know I'm going to try anyway. Jumonji, and I wanted to wait to tell everyone the news and obviously you saw how horribly we failed at waiting. I want you to know we didn't mean to be shady or anything, and even though you two already know each other, Gen-nii, this is my boyfriend."

Musashi didn't say anything at first, then he took a breath, rubbing a hand over his face and deciding that being upset would get him nowhere, he just had to accept it and move on; he hated to admit it, but Hiruma was right, Tsuki had him wrapped around her little finger. He looked back up at the two first years before him and, taking another moment to think, responded.

"Well, there's no point in being pissed off about it, you always do shit like this. Anyway, I expect that you won't make my cousin cry Jumonji."

The second year had fixated his gaze on Jumonji, the latter feeling a little intimidated at having his sempai give him such a hard stare. However he got over his uneasiness and straightened up, giving Musashi a determined and somewhat hard stare of his own.

"Hai, Musashi-sempai, I know I'm not the greatest guy around but you can be sure that I'm not gonna' make Tsuki cry."

His answer seemed to have pleased Musashi and the older male nodded his head before giving his good-byes and going on his way. The two first years let out a breath neither had realized they had been holding. Tsuki looked up at her boyfriend and grinned, throwing her arms around him and giving him a chaste kiss.

"Good job babe, he's not mad, and hey, since when have you been calling me Tsuki? If you get to call me by my first name then I get to call you Kazuki ne?"

Jumonji just smirked before circling his arms around her waist and pulling her close for another kiss, this time longer and filled with typical teenage need. They broke apart and he couldn't help chuckling at the dazed expression on Tsuki's face. He pecked her again and answered her question.

"Yeah, you can call me Kazuki, it would only be fair right? Oi, snap out of it Tsuki."

It seems Tsuki had not heard her boyfriend at all, that last kiss truly putting her in a daze. At the sound of her name, however, she snapped back to reality and gave Jumonji a very heated stare, pulling him along as she left the stadium.

"My place, **now**."

Jumonji was utterly dumbstruck, and rendered speechless. A change had come over Tsuki out of nowhere, and he had to admit, it was pretty fucking hot. He didn't say anything as they rode the train and then made the 5 minute walk to her apartment. Once inside He found himself shoved against the door and had Tsuki all over him. She pressed her lips to his in an onslaught of kiss after fiery, passionate kiss. After a few moments of not knowing what the hell was going on, Jumonji quickly regained his senses and responded to he kisses Tsuki was giving him. He too, got caught up in the heat of the moment, wrapping his arms around her and running his hands up and down her body, reveling in the little sighs and gasps that came from her lips. Deciding to listen to the burning need coursing through his veins, Jumonji broke the kiss in order to taste his girlfriend's already heated skin. As his mouth moved along Tsuki's jaw and neck, he moved his hands to slide under ass and lift her up so that her legs wrapped around him, and started walking to her room.

He didn't get far though, he tripped on something and started to fall, but he had enough control of his senses to be able to turn so that he fell on his back with Tsuki on top. The girl grinned at the sudden turn of positions and she bent down to give Jumonji a quick kiss, before moving on to return the favor and taste his skin as well. She frowned when the collar of his shirt stopped her from being able to go any further, and looking up at Jumonji grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, caressing skin as she went along. Once the shirt was completely off she threw it off to the side and continued kissing down her boyfriend's body, she wasn't a virgin and had had a little experience so she knew what she was doing. Tsuki was about to unbuckle Jumonji's belt when suddenly a hand came out and stopped her. Scowling slightly she looked up at her boyfriend, a sending a questioning look his way. He smirked before sitting up, wrapping her legs around his torso again and rocking his hips lightly against hers, a soft moan of appreciation being his reward. Jumonji kissed his way to Tsuki's earlobe and nibbled on it before whispering heatedly in her ear.

"That's not fair _Tsuki_, I'm the only one getting naked here."

Tsuki relished at the slight shiver that ran up her spine from having Jumonji speak so close to her ear. She grinned at his words, however, and raise her arms over her head so that he could pull off her shirt. Once that was out of his way he pulled her close again so that he could continue ravishing her mouth. The couple pressed against one another and felt over every inch of skin that they possibly could. Tsuki found herself grinding against Jumonji and shared a groan with her boyfriend. Things kept escalating and soon Jumonji's hands traveled up to her bra clasp while hers traveled down to his belt and zipper. Jumonji was about to take off the now unclasped bra, and Tsuki was about to stick her hand into his now open pants, when the front door opened.

At first the two of them just sat still, fear coursing through their veins, the rest of the team had gone to get food and Oba-chan had gone to see her boyfriend, so that meant that the only person who could be walking in on them was-

"HOLY MOTHER SHIT, SORRY! MY EYES!"

The very embarrassed foreigner turned around and shielded his eyes form the scene in front of him. Tsuki hung her head in a mixture of shame and disappointment as she moved off of her boyfriend. Jumonji in turn got up quickly before zipping up his pants and throwing on his shirt, he gave Tsuki a quick peck on the cheek before hurriedly passing Tony out the door. Tsuki sighed and re-clasped her bra, standing up and rolling her eyes at the grinning Tony.

"What are you grinning about, cock block."

Tony let out a loud laugh before answering his friend.

"Hey, you deserve to get caught, I mean come one the living room really? That image will be burned into my brain for a while…by the way your boyfriend is pretty hot."

Tsuki threw a pillow at Tony before joining in his laughter.

Downstairs, Jumonji was entering his house, smirking at what had almost happened in Tsuki's apartment. He was about to make his way over to his room when a voice stopped him.

"Kazuki, we need to have a talk."

Jumonji narrowed his eyes at his father, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**So there's another one folks! Hope you enjoyed this installment of Lucky 51, and yes that little smexy scene was incredibly difficult to write. Anyways uh-oh Monji's dad is gonna' drop some bombs. So stay tuned!**

**(1)Gaou is pretty fucking massive so I describe him as a beast.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everone! I know it's been forever my apologies it's just I have a hard time writing angst...yeah that was a bit of a spoiler.**

**Anyway special thanks to grammarsucks, yes Jumonji's dad DOES ruin everything doesn't he**

**and animeboyluv, you are so awesome thank you for the review!**

**please enjoy this chapter that took me forever to finish -_-  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Battle Royale**

The silence had become tense in the Jumonji household; Kazuki was sitting on one couch with his father sitting opposite him on another. The words that Jumonji Erito said to him kept replaying in his mind.

"_I've noticed that you've taken interest in that new neighbor, now I don't care if you fool around Kazuki, but a girl like that isn't worth anything so don't get too serious. Am I understood?_"

The lowered gaze of his son was suddenly fixated on him in a heated glare. The older man was accustomed to this sort of behavior and was unphased by it. What did have an impact on him, however, was Kazuki's response.

"If you think for one second that I'm gonna' kick Tsuki to the curb just because you feel like it, then you're fuckin' stupid. She ain't just a whore if that's what you're thinkin', but you know what, I don't need your fucking approval, I'll date whoever I want to fucking date end of story."

With that, Kazuki got up and walked out the door of his home without another word. Erito had expected as much, he had become used to seeing his son hang around vermin. This girl however could permanently attach his son to her if she wanted to, and that did not sit well with him. He decided he would leave things as they were for now, but he would have to find a way to settle matters himself if need be.

The next day was excruciatingly painful for the Devil Bats, every muscle in their bodies screaming in pain from how far they had been pushed the day before. Tsuki couldn't help but laugh at the funny way they were all walking and was thoroughly entertained by the spectacle. And once she caught sight of her boyfriend, the grin on her face grew to joker like proportions. He was with Toganou and Kuroki as usual and even though he tried hiding it, he was also sporting an awkward gait that morning. An evil idea popped into her head and she took off running towards the Haa Brothers, glomping the eldest and clinging to him like a spider monkey.

Tsuki laughed loudly at the strangled groan of pain that came from her boyfriend, and wore a giant grin as she untangled her limbs from around his body, ignoring the glare Jumonji was giving her. He had to regain his composure and wait for the spasms of pain to stop coursing through his body before he could chastise his girlfriend. But the only thing he managed to say was "Why?" A chuckled escaped her lips and she looked up at him with a seemingly innocent smiled before answering,

"Because it looked like fun."

Jumonji gaped at her nonchalant reply then shook his head with a smirk on his face; it was after all, something only Tsuki would say. He bent down to peck her lips…and that's when the madness started.

A group of girls was passing by and one of them happened to be the best friend of Jumonji's ex-girlfriend. He'd never got along with the girl, Miki was her name, and she had this habit of sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Judging by the way she kept making glances at him and Tsuki then whispering to the pack of girls with her, this was going to be one of those times. Jumonji watched warily as the girls walked over, he also noticed Tsuki's demeanor change, as they got closer.

Miki wore a smug expression on her face as she stood before the couple. Her lackeys mimicking her actions to the T. The ringleader started addressing the lovebirds and both Tsuki and Jumonji cringed at the sickeningly high pitched and nasal voice the girl had.

"Well, look at this girls, Kimi's ex is dating the whore from Hakuryo Senior High, you know the one that fucked the teacher; damn Monji I didn't think you would fall that far after Kimi."

Jumonji saw Tsuki tense again at Miki's comments and was about to tell her to fuck off but Tsuki beat him to it.

"Listen here bitch, I could give a fuck what you and your pack of whores back there think or say of me but do me a favor and don't address my boyfriend so casually."

Jumonji couldn't help but deadpan at what she had just said, but regained focus when he saw the dark aura enveloping the two girls and the crowd that was already forming around them.

Miki was taken aback for a second before regaining her composure and glaring daggers at Tsuki. Her next remark was taunting and filled with venom.

"Actually, I _can_ address him casually because we know each other _really_ well don't we _Monji_."

A smugly triumphant smirk came to Miki's face as she watched Tsuki's reaction to her words, which only seemed to fuel her fire.

"Oh, haven't you slept with him? Surprising for a whore."

Tsuki felt it, that familiar feeling before a fight, the adrenaline starting to flow through her veins as she started to lose her cool. She watched herself, as if from outside her body as she pulled back her fist and throw a punch, which landed square on Miki's nose. Then it all became a blur, there was blood and she thought she heard Tony's voice in the midst of it all yelling 'CAT FIGHT!' and then two pairs of hands were dragging her up. That's when she noticed Miki on the floor, nose broken and face bloody, the girl was probably unconscious but Tsuki was too caught up in her fury to realize what she had done.

Tsuki was pressed up against the lockers when she fully came to her senses, there standing before her were Musashi and Jumonji, both looking exceedingly displeased with her. But neither had the opportunity to yell at her for going berserk because by then teachers had made it to the scene and she was being taken to the principal's office.

She thought for sure she would be expelled seeing as how she'd only been at Deimon for a little over a month and she got in a fight. Plus given her previous record it was pretty obvious to Tsuki that she should be saying good-bye to all her friends. The door to the principal's office opened and Tsuki was surprised to see Hiruma and Musashi already waiting for her with the principal. Neither of her nii-sans said anything but Musashi did send her a glare nasty enough to make her flinch.

All eyes were on Tsuki as she sat down and waited for her fate to be handed down to her. Hiruma casually leaned against the desk from where he was standing and started talking.

"Fucking meimei, you're turning out to be more trouble than I thought you'd be."

He then held up three fingers and kept on talking, his expression never changing, but Tsuki could tell by the look in his eyes that he was **very** upset with her.

"You'll be suspended for three days fucking brat, be grateful that's all you're getting."

Tsuki decided it would be wiser not to comment on the fact that it was Hiruma who had given her the news and not the principal. Instead, she just stiffly nodded her head and moved to get up and walk out of the room, but Musashi's voice held her back.

"No brat, _we're_ taking you home."

She felt herself tense from the tone of voice that Musashi used and just nodded her head again. The walk down the hall was eerily silent at first; Tsuki felt a massively dark aura behind her as she refused to look back at her nii-sans.

'_I obviously fucked up, I don't even know why I let that chick's comments get to me so much. Kazuki is probably pissed off at me too, shit I haven't even talked to him yet. Today has just turned into one big shitty cluster-fuck of a mess.'_

She was brought out of her thoughts and froze when the two upper-classmen started speaking to her. Musashi was the first to start the scolding.

"How is it that no matter where someone puts you, you always end up causing trouble? It's like talking to a goddamn wall when I say to not get in fights or control your fucking temper. Just how many more stupid stunts are you going to pull?"

Tsuki flinched at the harsh tone that Musashi used with her, but she was more worried to hear what Hiruma had to say. After all, he was the one who went out of his way to transfer her to this school and he probably made it so that she wouldn't be expelled. He was definitely going to rip her a new one. She braced herself for the bashing and lifted her gaze to lock on his. To her surprise though Hiruma just gave her a quick glance and kept walking.

'_He-He's ignoring me? As in giving me the cold shoulder?'_

"Fuck that!"

Hiruma and Musashi froze and turned to look at her; she had tears welling up in her eyes and had a stubborn look on her face. Tsuki pointed and accusing finger at Hiruma before choking back sobs as she tried to speak.

"I-I-I don't care that you're mad, bu-but you are **not** allowed to just ignore me. Yell at me threaten my life whatever! But don't just act like it doesn't matter."

By the end of her sentence the tears had spilled over and she was crying. Musashi and Hiruma were slightly stunned at Tsuki's show of emotion, though the latter didn't express it as much. Hiruma then walked over to his meimei and looked down at her, his facial expression still not changing as he spoke to her.

"That's because I don't acknowledge fucking brats."

The tears kept falling once she heard his response, she felt better that at least her Hiru-nii had spoken to her. Tsuki sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes it was always like that, whenever she got into big trouble no matter how much she cried Hiruma would never give her a break like Kurita or Musashi. So she decided that pouting over being ignored would get her nowhere and just kept walking behind her brothers.

The ride home was pretty much the same; Musashi would scold her and then once in a while Hiruma would add in something like 'She's too much of a fucking brat.' or a cackle. Point being that by the time she got home Tsuki had a splitting headache caused by her crying and the constant scolding Musashi was giving her. She flopped down on the couch of her living room and fell asleep.

A very loud bang woke her up and she jumped up into a sitting position scared as hell. It took a couple of seconds to adjust to the dark and when she did she paled at the sight in front of her. There standing at her opened front door was Oba-chan with Jumonji, both of them looking very unhappy. Tsuki tried to ease the tension that was obviously aimed at her by putting on a small smile.

"Uh, hi you guys. What uh what's up?"

Oba-chan was the one to answer her, and her voice might as well have been a whip with how hostile she sounded.

"Well, little brat; Jumonji here came and told me what went on today at school. He wants to talk to you alone, and when he's done it's _me_ you'll have to deal with."

With that Oba-chan walked out of the apartment another loud bang resounding within the apartment as she slammed the door shut. Now it was just Jumonji and Tsuki, the boy walked over to where she was sitting on the couch and sat down next to her. Tsuki pulled her knees to her chin and sat so that she faced him, waiting for her boyfriend to say something. He took a big breath and then started talking, not once turning to look at her.

"You know I had an argument with my dad yesterday, it was about you. He thought it was necessary to let me know that he didn't approve of our relationship. I guess he saw us walking together or something, point being that I lost it trying to defend you saying how you're different and you're not what he thinks. But today, today you decide to prove me wrong. What the hell was that anyway you fucking went ape shit and I don't get it. It's fucked up but you know what, after that whole bullshit happened I couldn't help but think, 'maybe my dad was right', and I feel fucking sick thinking that; but I do."

Tsuki was at a loss for words she had to understand what was going on.

"Wait, are you, are you saying that you don't want to be together? Because of today? Kazuki I made a mistake, but you can't seriously want to break up over-"

"Over you sending a girl to the hospital because she was talking a little shit? Is that no big deal to you? Look Tsuki, I'm trying to move past the part of my life where all I did was fuck people up on a daily, and I can't be with someone who still does that shit. So I think it's best if we take a break, we were moving a little fast anyways, it'll give us time to decide if this is really what we want or not."

That was all he said before getting up and walking to the door, not once turning back. Tsuki tried to call out to him to convince him that they should talk about what happened, but he didn't listen. Then she was alone again and this time she didn't cry because she was getting scolded this time it was real, and it hurt.

* * *

ANGST! Gah it's the hardest thing to write I swear, yeah so I left it at an unhappy note...but fear not everything will be fine...

STAY TUNED!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Comfort from a Kongo**

**Wow do I feel like an asshole or what? I don't really have any excuses but here's the first in many little updates I'M SO SORRY**

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

A three-day suspension usually was not such a big deal to people, unless you were someone like Sena, Yukimitsu, or Mamori. It had certainly never been that big of a deal to Tsuki; she had always been the girl who got in fights and so, naturally, had grown accustomed to the consequences that came with throwing punches a little too quickly. This time, however, brought more consequences than usual.

Tsuki had been yelled at by more people than she could handle, even _Tony_ had gotten in on it. Oba-chan had a conniption when she found out and her Nii-sans were all disappointed in her; Kurita even shed a couple tears over it. On top of all that, she'd been dumped; Jumonji made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her after the fight. That point was made even clearer to Tsuki when all her messages and calls were ignored. So in short, Tsuki spent the three days of her suspension being ignored by her loved ones and sulking over her broken heart.

Finally, the end of her suspension had arrived and she was scared to go back to school. Her fears were confirmed when, as she walked through the halls anyone that saw her walked the opposite way, and she heard whispers from all around her. Tsuki wondered if this was how Hiruma felt and tried not to let it bother her. She reluctantly turned the knob to her classroom and opened the door. Everyone became silent as she walked inside the classroom and she could feel their eyes on her as she made her way to her seat.

Tsuki inwardly groaned when she remembered that her seat was not only right in front of Jumonji, but it was also right next to Sena and Taki whom she guessed already knew about the break-up. Their averted gazes were her answer. That was by far the longest class Tsuki had ever gone through. She was so exhausted by the end of the day that she couldn't even go to the Devil Bats' practice; not that she wanted to go anyway, seeing as how she didn't want things to get awkward. She kicked a rock in anger and sent it flying.

"Fuck, isn't _anyone_ going to talk to me today?"

Suddenly she felt a chill run up her spine that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Done and done."

Tsuki visibly paled at the all too familiar voice. She pressed herself as close to a wall as possible when Agon waltzed over to her. The devil incarnate didn't lean in and try to seduce her like he normally did, just gave her a smug smile. Tsuki figured that he must be sexually sated for the moment and inwardly thanked whatever girl had sex with him earlier.

"What, are you stalking my life now?"

Agon's only reply was 'Feh' and stepped in stride with the girl once she started walking. They walked in silence, Tsuki in complete terror because she thought at any moment she would either be raped or killed, or both. She was taken out of her thought by Agon once more.

"Ku ku ku, I told you that you and that fucking trash weren't going to last."

Tsuki openly gaped at Agon, glaring at him when he started laughing.

"Shut up! I don't know how you found out and I don't care. So he broke up with me so what."

It was Agon's turn to look shocked that time.

"AAAAH? _He_ broke up with _you_, feh, fucking trash really is stupid."

She laughed, surprised by Agon's somewhat sympathetic comment.

Thanks Kongo, means a lot that you feel that way. So not that I'm complaining or anything, but why _are _we having this 'pleasant' conversation, you just bored or something? Or, and I'll say this again, are you stalking my life?"

Agon barked out a laugh throwing an arm over her shoulder and invading her personal space.

"What's the matter _Tsuki_ you miss my flirting with you? You know what why don't I help with your heartbreak and we go have some rebound sex at a hotel? I'll make you forget all about that trash."

Tsuki could only roll her eyes at his remark, taking his arm from around her and politely refusing his suggestion.

"No thank you, I like being STD free, and aside from you creeping me out I wouldn't want to piss off Hanabi-nee chan, though I wish she would wake up one day and decide she's tired of you and your 'relationship.'

Agon wasn't phased in the least by Tsuki's statement, he even smirked at it.

"Me and that woman aren't in a relationship _Tsuki_ and no woman has _ever_ gotten tired of me."

Tsuki again rolled her eyes at him, scoffing while she did so.

"Get over yourself already, and admit that Hanabi-nee chan is the longest 'relationship' you've ever had, not to mention the best thing that's ever happened to you."

She kept walking after that assuming he was too, and she was mulling over the fact that she was actually having a decent conversation with _Agon_ when suddenly a hand wrapped itself around her arm. Agon squeezed his hand tight, making her flinch in pain. He leaned in close and whispered menacingly in her ear.

"You should really stop talking about things that are none of your business fucking brat."

Tsuki thought for sure Agon was going to kill her, but he suddenly vanished, using his God Speed Impulse to get away. So there she stood, completely and utterly shocked.

"Wh-what the **fuck **was that! I make one little comment about Hanabi-nee chan and he- OHHHH I get it now…that would be really sweet if it weren't Agon."

Tsuki shook her head at the younger Kongo's actions and continued the trek home alone, surprised by the fact that she did feel a bit better after talking to him.

* * *

Agon not being a complete douche? whaaaaat yeah I would like to make it clear that I don't actually hate Agon...I kinda think he's awesome. Anyways the character Tsuki refers to as Hanabi-nee chan is actually a character who I'm planning on pairing with Agon in another story which will only be like 3 chapters max. So next one will be up shortly SORRY again


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Who the hell?**

**Told you! here's another one introduuuuciiiiing Milton. She's modeled after a very dear friend hope you love her as much as I do ALSO enjoy some much needed progress with Tony and Hiruma **

**:D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

It was the day of Oujou's school festival, and due to the insistence of Tony, Tsuki was one of the many attendees. The school looked like something out of a medieval storybook; the school itself resembled a fortress like castle. For a while, she just wandered around aimlessly enjoying the different activities the Oujou students had set up. At one point, she walked by an area that was setting up for a quiz show, Tsuki stood and watched as the quiz show host began addressing the growing audience.

"All those who are entering please come to the center stage. Oujou Festival Stage Party Customs' Opening Quiz Tournament! We're now in the middle of recruiting participants. Who is the hero who'll win and get the honored saint sword Excalibur?"

"If that's so then it's definitely me!"

Taki pranced onto the stage making all his teammates, along with his sister, deadpan at his over the top behavior. The host announced that the show would be one where you needed a teammate, and so Taki proceeded to drag Sena onto the stage saying that the running back was the obvious choice for a pair match.

It was then that Tsuki became aware of the team's presence, and was about to make her getaway, when Tony caught sight of her. The lanky foreigner grabbed Tsuki's arm before the latter could escape. She made a disgruntled noise and reluctantly turned to face her friend, who was wearing an annoyed expression directed at the girl in front of him.

"Oh, well hi there, I thought you died or something, but turns out you're just being a pussy. So, how have you been?"

Tsuki couldn't help but chuckle at the comment that was meant to be not only serious but an insult. The taller male glared down at his friend, the situation was not something to laugh about in his opinion.

"Don't fucking laugh stupid. Why the hell have you been avoiding everyone? It doesn't help, just makes shit more awkward. So, you wanna' fucking explain yourself?"

Tsuki thought for a moment about how much Tony sounded like her Hiru-nii just then, and liked that the blonde quarterback was rubbing off on him. She took a deep breath, getting ready to answer, but before she could, she was interrupted by someone addressing Tony.

"Oh me gosh! Tony is that you?"

Said male immediately froze, a look of terror coming onto his face. Tsuki looked up questioningly at him, but the lanky male put up his hand for her to keep quiet, saying.

"Shh, maybe if I stay perfectly still she won't notice me."

However, he was sorely mistaken and a girl walked up behind him. This girl was about average height, maybe 5'4", she had short dark brown hair that came down to right above her shoulders, and she had the looks of a foreigner. 'Definitely Hispanic' thought Tsuki when she first laid eyes on the girl behind Tony, who was still hoping she hadn't caught sight of him.

Tsuki watched on in amusement when the girl tapped Tony on the shoulder and he turned around only to curse out "Damn it!"

He sighed exasperated, then went on to address the newcomer.

"OH, Milton, what a surprise. This is Tsuki, Tsuki, this is Milton, she's uh a _friend_ from back home."

Tsuki stretched out her hand to shake Milton's but was instead embraced in a hug. She looked over at Tony for guidance in what to do, but her only response was a shrug. So she opted for just hugging back and not asking questions.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you Milton-"

"You can just call my Milly, uh Tsuki right? That's a nice name, say have you two seen a guy who's blonde has a little goatee and wears his hair in a ponytail? Oh and he's hot."

Tsuki and Tony stared at each other, both a little taken aback by the eccentric girl practically bouncing in front of them. They contemplated her description mulling over who they knew that matched it and then they both stood with mouths agape.

"Taki?" They cried simultaneously to which Milly responded "YEAH!" Tsuki and Tony shared another look of disbelief before pointing in the direction of the stage where the quiz show was already well under way. The self-assembled teams were, Mamori and Suzuna, Sakuraba and Otowara, Onihei and Torakichi and the afore mentioned Taki and Sena. Once Milly caught of Taki she let out a high-pitched squeal that made Tsuki flinch. She watched as Milly made her way to the front of the crowd and turned to talk to Tony when she realized he wasn't there anymore. Tsuki blinked in confusion a couple of times before shrugging and turning her attention back to the show.

Tony crept around Oujou's gym, haphazardly moving things around in search of something. He gave a triumphant shout once he found it, The White Knights' Ballista summary.

"Ohoho, Hiruma is going to love me for finding this. Yes my plan to have him fall desperately in love with me is coming out perfectly."

Tony continued laughing maniacally in victory when suddenly the door opened. For the second time that day, Tony found himself standing perfectly still.

'_Shit, shit, shit, don't be someone from Oujou. Hey, maybe if I stand perfectly still they won't notice me.'_

"Hey fucking pyro."

"Ah shi-wait." Tony turned around to see the trio that was Hiruma, Musashi, and Kurita standing in the doorway of the gym. Just the sight of Hiruma had Tony turning into a puddle of mush, making the blonde demon grin down at him.

"So fucking pyro what's that you're looking at?"

Said lanky male looked down at the summary that was in front of him and then back up at Hiruma, feigning innocence in his response.

"Oh, this? This is just a summary of the Ballista, you know that super secret strategy the White Knights had that you really wanted to see, yeah I found it."

Hiruma's eyes widened for a moment in disbelief, then his expression went back to being terrifying and slightly crazy. He walked over to the foreigner and grinned, patting his head as he spoke.

"Well, looks like you're good for something after all huh fucking pyro."

Tony, who at the moment couldn't form any coherent speech simply gushed and turned bright red at the contact his head was getting with Hiruma's hand.

Tsuki watched as round after round Mamori beat out the competition and answered every single question correctly. She smiled at her realization that this was the first time the Devil Bats' manager hadn't completely gotten on her nerves. Then Tsuki turned towards the direction where Taki and Sena were and Milly was cheering on the blonde with more energy and enthusiasm than Tsuki's ever seen in a normal person.

'If they're going out, they might just be the craziest couple EVER.'


	12. Chapter 12

No you're not hallucinating this is in fact an update to Lucky 51. Hopefully you all don't completely hate me yet and this chapter makes you happy :D. I'm very sorry for taking so damn long to update, I will try to not make this a continuing habit. ANYWAY aside for my sincerest apologies onward to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 12: So many feels**

Deciding she needed a break from the outrageousness that was Milly, Taki, and the competitive Mamori, Tsuki went to get something to eat and would go back later. What she didn't count on was that The Ha' Brothers caught sight of her and were talking about her amongst themselves.

At first Jumonji just wanted to pretend they hadn't seen her but Toganou and Kuroki held him back, Toganou making his case first.

"Look Kazu, we know you and Morita had a fight, but wouldn't it be better to make up instead of ignoring her?"

Kuroki nodded his head in agreement adding to his friend's point. "Yeah Kazu besides haven't you been mad at her enough? All she did was get in a fight, we used to do that all the time."

Jumonji listened to what his friends had to say and then pondered over the subject. It wasn't like he hadn't thought that maybe he had overreacted, but for some reason his father's words kept playing over in his head, and he couldn't bring himself to talk to Tsuki. Heaving a deep sigh, Jumonji turned to his friends again and nodded his head.

"Maybe you guys are right, I guess I'll go talk to her, but I don't think that we should get back together, we're gonna' have to work our way back up to that."

Toganou and Kuroki both scoffed at their friend's words, knowing that it was all bullshit.

"They'll be back together by the time we play Oujou." Kuroki said to Toganou, the latter nodding his head in agreement with a smirk plastered on his face.

The two younger brothers watched Jumonji walk over towards Tsuki and tap her on the shoulder. She turned around only to gape at the person standing in front of her. Shock was written all over her face and she watched as Jumonji nervously scratched the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to even start a conversation with the girl. Building up as much courage as he could, his gaze met hers and he started talking.

"Uh hey, how have you been-no I mean, ah shit! Look, maybe I overreacted, I just wanted to come over here and say sorry, 'cause I've been a dick. And I want you to know that we can still be cool."

By the end of his statement Jumonji had a bright blush on his face and he couldn't look Tsuki in the eye. She smiled up at him and flung her arms around him in a hug, only tightening her grasp when he tensed up. She looked up at him, eyes glossy, ear splitting grin still present on her face.

"Shit, I thought you never wanted to talk to me again, I'm happy that's not the case. And I get what you mean about just being cool, we probably rushed into everything anyway. But I want you to know tha-"

Tsuki couldn't finish her sentence though, because at that moment Hiruma jumped on stage in the announcer's outfit, who was now nowhere to be found, and took over the quiz show.

"Well everyone the next question is an O, X question too."

She saw as the Devil Bats all paled at their quarterback's behavior, Toganou and Kuroki even yelling out "What are you doing?" But Hiruma ignored them and kept talking.

"Question, The Oujou White Knights new tactic the Ballista, the defensive Shin Seijurou participates in offense too. So is it O or is it X which is it Takami Ichirou?"

Everyone in the crowd went silent at Hiruma's question, and some of the White Knights looked agitated, but Takami completely kept his cool, not even breaking a sweat when he answered the other quarterback.

"I'm sorry Hiruma, I don't know what you're talking about."

The air was tense all around until Shin decided to interject.

"Please wait Takami-san, Hiruma Youichi has come to investigate instead of practicing. That must mean that Deimon revealed all of their cards in the match against Shinryuuji."

All eyes were again on Hiruma for his response.

"Yes, the small trick play is different but I don't have a huge hidden coin like Yukimitsu anymore."

It was the time to just lay it all out on the table, and Shin understood that.

"In this situation where only Oujou has hidden coins, Deimon is at a disadvantage. If you had fought us before Shinryuuji you would have used all your hidden coins and probably win. This difference is only by the luck of the lottery of the tournament. I don't want to get an advantage with that. I want to fight just this match as a pure decisive match."

The silence grew thicker in the audience after Shin's speech until Takami spoke again.

"It can't be helped, do what you want, you're following your objective. To answer your question Hiruma yes, in the Ballista Shin also joins in the offensive. Sakuraba's pass with Shin's run, Oujou is not just the strongest defensive team anymore; it's the strongest Oujou White Knights since its establishment!"

The Devil Bats were completely shocked at Takami's announcement, they all knew that this game was going to be the toughest one they've ever played in. it was the opportunity for Sena and Shin to finally have their decisive battle between them. The small running back felt a rush of anticipation at the opportunity to be able to go all out against his number one rival.

Meanwhile, Tsuki had witnessed everything from beside Jumonji, and as she looked up at her ex she could tell that he was a little disturbed about the new development by the scowl on his face. She felt the need to give him some encouraging words, and so nudging him with her elbow she gave it a try.

"Look I know this makes everything that more challenging, but you have to remember that a lot of people have put a lot of faith in you, so have some more confidence Jumonji. Work harder so that it's more gratifying when you kick ass."

Jumonji was a little taken aback by Tsuki's words, the last time she had tried to comfort him had ended in her jumbling her words and appearing like a stuttering mess, so for her to actually say something encouraging was pretty surprising. He smiled down at the girl in front of him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her towards the rest of the team.

Upon arrival the rest of the Devil Bats were surprised to see the two on such good terms again, and it was Musashi who first commented on the sight.

"Are you two going to make up your minds? Either you're together or you're not, but cut it out with this will they wont they crap, it's distracting."

The ex-couple flushed at the kicker's words and immediately stepped away from each other, Jumonji going over to Toganou and Kuroki while Tsuki went to stand next to Tony. Hiruma started going over the Ballista with the rest of the Devil Bats. Not only did Oujou score 20 points against the Golden Generation, but in the entire tournament, they haven't let a team score a single touchdown against them.

Needless to say the Devil Bats had some work to do if they wanted to beat the White Knights, but for today they would enjoy the festival and worry about the game tomorrow.

Tsuki and Tony were roaming around the school and Tony gently nudged her side cocking his head in a questioning manner before speaking.

"Oi, so what's up with you an Monji? You guys have make up sex?"

Tsuki let out a laugh and shook her head at her friend. "No, we just decided that we would be cool, and that's it."

Tony nodded his head in understanding before looking back at the shorter girl walking next to him. "So basically you guys are 'just friends' now? You really think that'll last, because I don't. I give you guys 2 weeks **tops** before you're humping each other in the locker room."

Tsuki could only shake her head at the foreigner chuckling at his choice of words. "Well, I can't say that that isn't what I want, but I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens."

The two then continued to wander around the school until finally ending up at the area where the White Knights were doing their public practice. The first thing they both noticed was how amazing the White Knights were as a whole, no doubt the game between the Devil Bats and the White Knights would be a good one.

The second thing they noticed, and the most important in their minds, was Sakuraba Haruto in a French maid's outfit. Both Tsuki's and Tony's jaws dropped as the receiver made his way out to the field in the ensemble. Hundreds of fan girls had appeared out of the blue to fawn and squeal at the idol. Tony wiped the drool from his face and looked over at Tsuki.

"If I wasn't trying to get into Hiruma's pants, I would so jump that guy's bones right now."

Tsuki cringed at the mental images of Tony getting into Hiruma's pants and of Tony jumping Sakuraba's bones. Then she watched as onlookers began throwing footballs at Sakuraba and marveled at a particularly high catch the receiver made. Monta would have to face Sakuraba in the next match and Tsuki knew that Sakuraba's display of skill just then would motivate the Deimon receiver to work that much harder in order to win.

Tsuki was too caught up in her own thoughts and didn't realize that she was standing by herself again. She huffed when she saw Tony and Milly together, but decided it would be better to let them catch up, and so she kept walking around the fair by herself. The first year decided to take a break and sit down on a bench to catch her breath. She sat in silence until suddenly two figures popped out of nowhere and sat next to her; those two figures were Toganou and Kuroki. In the short amount of time that she had gone out with Jumonji, Tsuki realized that not once had she ever hung out with just Toganou and Kuroki, so them being there now was a little more than just a shock to her.

"Uh, what's up guys?" She said now in-between the two linemen. The male first years exchanged a look between one another and then Toganou started talking.

"So uh, Morita You and Kazu are friends right now right? Well me and Kuroki wanted to talk to you about that."

She didn't know whether that was a good thing or not but decided to just keep quiet and let the two guys talk. Kuroki then took the reigns in the conversation.

"Look, we think you and Kazu are good together, you guys match. It's just Kazu's dad, he doesn't like any of us to be around Kazu, he thinks we're all trash and doesn't want Kazu to be like us."

Tsuki listened to Toganou and Kuroki go on about Jumonji's dad and how much of a dick he was. With her annoyance finally reaching its peak, she interrupted them.

"Are you guys fucking serious, if you believe any of that shit then you're both idiots. Besides, the guy's never even met me so how can I already be trash in his book? Shit like that pisses me off, no wonder all of this happened."

Toganou nodded his head at her, "Yeah, that's what we've been trying to tell you, that it wasn't Kazu's fault. And that we want you to try and make it work with him, cause he really likes you."

Kuroki assented to that statement, adding, "Yeah we've never seen Kazu as happy as he was with you, and he's not the same as he used to be, he's always sighing and staring off into space. It's creepy."

Tsuki smiled at the both of them, "You two are really good friends to him, but if we get back together it's because we want to. Right now I don't think it's the time, I mean our break-up wasn't the smoothest, and we just started talking to each other again. So, I think it's better if he and I just focus on being friends right now. I really do appreciate you guys going through the trouble of talking to me though, thanks."

The two linemen had defeated looks on their faces, but they understood where the girl was coming from, it was a little soon to be getting back with Jumonji. They said good-bye to her and went off to find their friend, feeling like they at least made a little progress, leaving Tsuki with her thoughts.

'_I deserve the best actress award for that one. Of course I want to be with Jumonji, but, not that I'd ever say this out loud, I'm scared. Scared that I'll fuck up again somehow and we wont even have a friendship anymore. Shit, listen to me whine about all this like a prissy little bitch, I sound like fucking Mamori. Well enough of that, it's time to stop being depressed, I'm being fucking lame. I need to find Tony.'_

Her mental rant over, Tsuki went to find her flamboyant and lanky friend. It came as no surprise to her that Tony was stuffing his face with cotton candy and other sweets. She called out to him and Tony turned his head quickly, cheeks full of all the sweets he was trying to devour at once. The look on his face would've made someone think he had been caught stealing, which could well be how Tony had acquired all that candy. He swallowed the cavity inducing treats, so as to not spit out the precious candy when he spoke.

"Heeeey, I was looking for you…this whole time…not doing anything else."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow at her friend, obviously not believing him, "Yeah right, you were probably just stalking Hiru-nii and then got distracted by candy."

Tony feigned a look of being insulted and then pointed a finger at her, saying dramatically, "You're just jealous of our love, you bitch!"

To that, Tuski's only response was a face palm. Ignoring his ridiculous outburst, she changed the subject.

"I only came looking for you because I feel like having a good time tonight and getting out of this stupid depressed mood. So be ready to get drunk."

Now, Tony wasn't must of a drinker, so Tsuki's proposition didn't sound that appealing to him, and he made a face showing his distaste for the idea.

"That doesn't sound fun. You know what sounds like fun? Blowing shit up that's what. Getting drunk sounds stupid, Milly is always trying to get me drunk."

The shorter of the two pursed her lips in thought, before answering him. "I guess we could go cause mayhem around town, it'll be like when I was over in the U.S. for 6months and you had that welcoming party for me. Yeah, lets do that. We leave at eight.

Tony did a victory fist pump at getting his way and the two of them then went about preparing for their delinquent adventure.

The next morning, as Musashi was eating his breakfast, he listened as his mother put the morning news on the tv.

"Police are baffled over the vandalism that seems to have taken place late last night in Deimon. Authorities say that there were definitely three people involved, proven by one vandalized store's hidden security camera showing three figures disguised in masks and robes, not stealing anything, but instead rearranging everything in the store to be undone. This happened in three other stores before the vandals started painting graffiti on the walls of major business buildings. Officials have translated the English graffiti to be read as "Project Mayhem," a small fire also erupted on the outskirts of town, no casualties were recorded as far as that matter was concerned. Will the police find these criminals and subject them to justice? Time will only tell."

Musashi could only face palm at what he heard on the news. He automatically knew just who the 'vandals' were, but decided he would deal with that later, setting the newly acquired information to the side for now and heading to school.

The Devil Bats were undergoing new training in preparation for their match against Oujou. Doburoku had the team wearing masks that would constrict their breathing in order to build up their endurance for the game. Both Doburoku and Hiruma knew that the masks were the last thing that they could do to help the team. And so it was with their masks that the trio that was Tsuki, Tony, and Milly found the team at afternoon practice. Milly and Taki greeted each other like any other over the top couple would, Taki bellowed out his hello and Milly answered just as enthusiastically. Her two friends only shaking their heads at the display of affection. Tony went to sit on the sideline bench in order to have a better view of Hiruma, and Tsuki was left standing by herself. She wasn't alone for long though, as Musashi made his way over to her a scowl apparent on the part of his face she could see.

"You never learn do you brat, what kind of stupid disguise is a robe anyway?"

Tsuki got this sheepish look on her face as she answered him, "It was the only thing we had at the time, and we didn't want to go buy anything. You won't tell will you?"

Musashi heaved a deep sigh, "You of all people should know I won't, Hiruma has a point when he says you have me wrapped around your finger. Now go over there and stay out of the way, we've got work to do."

Tsuki mumbled a 'Hai, Gen-nii," before joining Tony and Milly on the bleachers, Hiruma had to personally threaten Tony to stay out of the way in order for the boy to move. The three filled the time with idle chatter as they watched the team practice hard. It was three days til the match against Oujou, and for the Devil Bats the game they had been looking forward to. It would no doubt be a great game to watch.

Three days of brutal practice all led up to this, the game against The White Knights. A big storm had come up on the night before the game, and it seemed to fit the mood of the situation accordingly. Both The Devil Bats and The White Knights made their way into the stadium, Tsuki stood by the sidelines and saw the conviction in the eyes of the players for both teams. For Deimon, this was a testament to how far they've come from the first appearance against Oujou to now, The Devil Bats were a completely different team.

Kurita shed a couple tears perhaps because he was thinking about how much growth he and his teammates had achieved, and Hiruma quickly reprimanded him for it, saying, "Why are you crying before the start of the match you fucking pig!"

Tsuki smiled at the display, knowing that Hiruma too understood why it was that Kurita was crying, and she agreed with what she overheard Mamori saying , "In this match only it seems, I am crying before the match, after the match everyone will smile with tears."

And then the referee blew the whistle, the match between the greatest rivals Oujou and Deimon was starting.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did, I tried to reincorporate the funnies because I felt like I was going down an angsty road I wanted no more part of. I promise the next one wont take more than 3 weeks to update, you can quote me on that Tony, but anyways did you like the suspenseful cliffy I left it at? Lots of excitement next chapter, til then, hugs and kisses :D


	13. Blast from a demonic past!

I have no words, really none, except I'm sooooo sorry! I feel so bad for leaving this story un updated for such a long time so hopefully this will make you guys forgive me a little bit.

* * *

It was horrible, the adrenaline was pumping through Tsuki's veins like she was the one out on the field fighting for what she wanted. But it wasn't her, she was just a witness to the badassery that was the Devil Bats going all out against the White Knights.

The announcer set the scene perfectly. "Finally the decisive match of this era. The Oujou White Knights vs. The Deimon Devil Bats!"

Right before the kick-off Hiruma addressed his team, more specifically his running back. Letting him know that since there was an 80% chance that the team would kick the ball towards Ishimura that Sena had to switch with him at that moment and run forward at top speed. Of course everyone went with the plan, and as soon as Sena caught the ball he went forward trying to find an opening in the Oujou defense. However, these were the White Knights, and Sena found himself panicking because all he saw was a sea of players with no openings.

But he didn't have to panic for long because his teammates held them back, causing an opening for the running back to go through. Then again, these were the White Knights, and they weren't going to let Sena go through so easily. Almost all of the defensive linemen were ranked among the Tokyo best, so needless to say, these motherfuckers weren't just gonna let themselves be shoved away. But a few seconds was all Sena needed to find an opening and run through it. He manouvered through the sea of White Knights players until he came face to face with the baddest Oujou player of them all, Shin Seijirou. The two rivals were ready to face off against each other, Shin readying his trident tackle and Sena the Devil Bat Ghost.

It was on, Shin vs. Sena, or at least it should've been Shin vs. Sena. In actuality it became Ikari, whom Tsuki found eerily familiar, surprise attacking Sena with a thousand blows. As the running back fell to the floor, all Ikari saw was the ball and didn't listen to the ref when he blew the whistle to say that the ball was out of bounds, readying another attack on the smaller first year. The blow was blocked, however, by Jumonji, who came in between his teammate and Ikari.

Ootawara dragged Ikari away, excusing his explosive teammate,saying "He has less brains than I do."

The eldest Ha brother then realized just who Ikari was. He had been famous in middle school as being prison chain Ikari, a ruthless demonic delinquent. And suddenly a switch went off in Tsuki's head and she remembered that she had been acquainted with "prison chain" Ikari back in middle school. The former delinquent made eye contact with her and called out to his former acquaintance.

"ORAAAAA TSUKIIIIIIIIII!"

Everyone turned their attention to the girl sitting on the Devil Bat's bench as she waved to the man who had called out to her on the field.

"Hey Ikari, how's it, uh how's it going?"

The Devil Bats, more specifically Jumonji looked on very puzzled at Tsuki, wondering just how in the hell she could've ever been an acquaintance of the delinquent. Then again the female first year had been known for being too quick to throw a punch in an argument. So it wasn't so hard to imagine those two crossing paths at one point.

The former delinquent continued to address his apparent 'friend,' ignoring the stares from both his teammates and the opposing team. "Tsuki! I hear one of these assholes dared to break up with you. Tell me which one it was and I'll kick his ass for you!"

Jumonji visibly twitched and Tsuki just laughed nervously while Tony snickered beside her.

"No Ikari, that's ok, you really don't need to. How do you even know about that anyway?"

Ikari gave her an 'are you fucking serious' look, which looked really menacing since he looked crazy already. "What are you talking about? Everyone in the old crew knows. Hanabi told me."

"Hanabi-nee chan? But how does she-god damn it Agon that bastard I'm gonna get someone to kick him in the balls for me."

Tony looked over to his friend, barely containing his laughter. "Is it cause you're too scared to kick him in the balls yourself?"

Tsuki blushed bright red, embarrassed at being found out, shoving Tony and telling him to shut up in the process. Then she turned her attention back to Ikari.

"Anyway Ikari, I don't need you to do anything to anyone for me it's fine, and uh maybe you should get back to the game cause your teammates look impatient."

Right when Tsuki said that Ootawara yanked on Ikari's chains, dragging him back to the Oujou sideline.

If anyone had been paying attention to Jumonji at that moment they would've seen him seething with what could only be described as pure jealousy. That feeling only helped to fuel Jumonji's desire to beat Ikari in a one on one fight on the field.

"Prison chain Ikari, I'll definitely stop you, it's a fight confrontation."

With that the next play was set up with Jumonji defending against Ikari. At first he was holding him off pretty well, but at the last second Ikari hit him with a surprise punch and managed to shove right through Jumonji to slam into Hiruma. His eyes immediately went to where the ball should've been, Hiruma's hands, but instead it was in the hands of Ishimura, who managed to very barely get a one yard gain. And as Kakei mentioned a one yard gain was better than a loss.

Tsuki watched with worried eyes as she could tell that Jumonji was beating himself up over letting Ikari get through, with a 'Ku' of frustration and disappointment coming from him. And before Tsuki could even think about yelling any words of encouragement to the lineman, Hiruma beat her to it.

"Ke ke ke, this isn't a situation where you say 'Ku.' It's time for the super swift attack set."

Deimon immediately set up with all the players ready for catching a pass, just like the Wild Gunman's slingshot maneuver. The Deimon control tower addressed the White Knights with these words.

"We won't give you time to think, INSTANT HUT!"

The play was executed but the White Knights were not intimidated by it, with each receiver marked by a defensive player. Shin, noticing that Monta was matched with Tokyo top 11 Iguchi, realized that the pass was going to him. And so it did, though it looked like Iguchi was going to be able to intercept it at first, Monta managed to get an incredibly strong grip on the ball, and the Devil Bats were 32 yards away from the goal line.

Oujou huddled up to try and strategize a way to defeat Monta in a catching match. Shin suggested that Sakuraba should play in both defense and offense, with him and the rest of the team, including Torakichi in the stands, giving him words of encouragement. Hiruma decided that Deimon would go with the slingshot again, and when the pass failed once, he decided he would do it AGAIN. Since they had seen one of the runs from the helicopter earlier, The demon quarterback was able to analyze Oujou's defense zone and find the weakness in it. He passed the ball again to Monta, this time in one of the weak points of the defensive zone. But what Hiruma didn't count on was that Sakuraba could use his height as an advantage horizontally as well, and the pass was intercepted.

So in three tries Deimon advanced 0 yards, and now it was time for them to try to score using a kick. Meaning it was time for Musashi to get to work. Everyone turned to Tsuki expecting her to start cheering really loudly since her three nii-sans were about to to a play together. But to their great surprise she was completely silent, hand clasped over Tony's mouth so he wouldn't say anything either, even though you could tell he wanted to because he was basically bouncing in his seat from being forced to hold back his enthusiasm. Monta tried yelling some encouraging words to Musashi, causing Tsuki to throw Tony's shoe at his head. "MUKYAAA!" the receiver yelled at the sudden attack on his head.

Sena patted his friend on the back, giving him an explanation to why Tsuki threw the shoe.

"Actually Monta-kun I don't think it's good to talk to those three people now, Musashi included."

Jumonji added to the runningback's statement saying, "The old man said it himself during the match against Bando. ' The world where the kicker should live in his head is only the ball and his right leg. You can't even know your allies will protect you and you can't even believe in it.' Our job is to let those three concentrate on the kick as much as they want."

The stage was set, and to Musashi the only thing that existed was the ball in front of him. He charged towards the ball, but Shin managed to push past Sena to get dangerously close to the Devil Bat kicker.

'This one has gotten near so much...I'm not afraid at all!'

The ball flew in the air, Shin barely missing it, and it went in. A chorus of cheers were heard throughout the stadium, because now the first points had gone to Deimon and the score was 3:0.

* * *

Yes? No? Maybe? I hope this chapter was good, I decided I was just going to do the whole Oujou match and cut it up into pieces since its so god damn long, good news for you guys I have a lot of the next chapter written too so it shouldn't be TOO long til the next one. Anyways sorry again and hope you enjoyed this installment of Lucky 51


	14. He can smell it

Short chapter today guys, but hey I updated amirite? :D *sweatdrop* anyways! Hope you like this chapter, that I filled with Tony and Tsuki hilarity, next chapter should be up in a couple days, just have to clean it up a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Tsuki, Tsukiiiii. BITCH I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

The tall foreigner yelled at his short friend next to him, hurt that she would so blatantly ignore him when he's talking to her.

Her eyebrow twitched as she whirled around to face the male next to her.

" WHAT TONY, WHAAAAAT!?"

The taller of the two pouted at his friend, flicking her forehead in retaliation.

"Don't what, me, I was trying to tell you how amazing Hiruma's ass looks in those pants. But you were being a bitch and weren't paying attention to me!"

Tsuki couldn't help but roll her eyes at the pyro's outburst. Not only that, but she found herself shuddering at Tony's description of Hiruma looking any kind of anything in his pants.

"Is that all? Cause in case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda trying to pay attention to the game over here, and you're just fucking distracting me. So just be a creep and watch Hiru-nii's ass all you want, but keep your comments to yourself."

A hurt expression came onto Tony's face and his eyes welled up with tears. Not listening to what his friend asked of him, he continued to speak.

" Oh ok, I see, you just don't love me anymore right? You're just going to throw me away like an old rag. I thought we were friends Tsuki, I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!"

Mouth agape, that was the only reaction Tsuki could give to that sudden outburst. Massaging her temples she spoke.

" Are, are you throwing a tantrum right now? Seriously, oh sweet jesus fine, PLEASE CONTINUE TO SPEAK TO ME DURING THE FUCKING GAME."

Noting the sarcastic tone in his friends' voice, Tony just pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. Upset that he couldn't continue his obsessive rant about Hiruma he opted to completely check out of the game and daydream about him and Hiruma together.

Completely opposite from Tony's reaction to the game was Tsuki, who was totally immersed in the goings on of the match in front of her. Her heart was racing like she was the person on the field giving all she had to win and achieve her goal. Of course she wasn't so she could only imagine what the Amefuto team was feeling. Her breath caught in her throat during the last seconds of the game. It came down to a battle between Sena and Shin, the two aces of the Ojou and Deimon. The two teams had given it their all and this was the final showdown. Sena came out the winner in the bout doing a solo devil bat ghost and getting the touchdown.

The field was overrun by people, Tsuki being one of them as tears of happiness began streaming down her face and she flung her arms around her Gen-nii congratulating him on the win.

"Gen-nii you did it! You guys really did it! I'm so happy, I can't stop crying."

Musashi just ruffled his cousin's hair telling her to stop blubbering, letting her run to the other team members to give each of them a bone crushing hug of congratulations.

Jumonji found himself openly staring at his ex-girlfriend, wanting nothing more that to pick her up and kiss her to celebrate Deimon's victory. But he couldn't really do that because, you know, she's not his girlfriend anymore and therefore that would be inappropriate.

Little did he know though, Tsuki was having the exact same thoughts running through her mind. She thought Jumonji looked ridiculously sexy playing out there and wanted nothing more than to jump his bones at that exact moment. Now both Tsuki and Jumonji thought the were being discreet, but the truth is that everyone around them could practically see the sexual tension in the air. And Tony just HAD to let Tsuki know.

"You do know that you're giving off a 'fuck me now' vibe right? Agon is gonna smell it and come molest you."

A horrified expression graced Tsuki's features at the thought of having Agon do anything to her. She scowled at Tony when she heard him laughing at her reaction.

"That's not funny! For a second there I really thought that asshole was here and was going to rape me."

The taller of the two burst into laughter at that and then they both made their way back to Tsuki's apartment.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it and please feel free to let me know what you think. Like I said next chapter should be out soon thanks so much for reading! See you next time.


End file.
